dont be afraid
by light and snow
Summary: Emma y Regina después de tanto tiempo sin descansar,al fin se van a casar,pero Emma aun tiene miedo de abrirse a la reina y un día un vórtice les lleva a ella y a su ahora amigo Neal al pasado.Volverán a casa?Emma podrá superar su miedo?SwanQueen (Emma es la chica de los establos)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!Ya se que tengo "Fire vs Ice "sin terminar,lo se pero al terminar" Believe in love" quería empezar una nueva istoria...Emma es la chica de establos de nuevo en esta istoria y también princesa al ser la hija de David y Blanca.**

**Espero que os guste y otra vez es un enchanted forest AU,así que la evil queen vuelve a la acción y también saldrá tranquilos Emma y él solo son amigos ahora.**

**Y bueno antes de empezar no me pertenece erase una ni sus personajes,ellos ya tienen su propio creador y solo hago esta istoria para divertirme y intentar saciar los pensamientos de mi mente escribiéndolos y entretener a los lectores.**

**Y empieza la historia.**

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

En el castillo blanco de Blancanieves y Encantador,Emma estaba mirando el paisaje desde la ventana de sus aposentos.

Estaba mirando fijamente a un castillo que se veía muy pequeño,que casi ,casi parecía un puntito negro.

Estaba tan concentrada en mirar al castillo que no se dio cuenta que un humo violeta apareció en su cuarto y que la persona que salio de ella se acercó a ella y casi grita al sentir como alguien la besaba en la mejilla si no fuera por que reconocio a tiempo el olor a manzanas y ya sabia de quien provenía ese olor.

-Al parecer,no te esperabas que viniera a visitarte,querida?-preguntó la voz burlonamente mientras la agarraba de la cintura mientras olía el perfume de la rubia.

-No su majestad,ya sabía que me vendrías a verme,pero estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de vuestra secreta llegada - respondió la ojiverde mientras le daban la vuelta para ver a su prometida sonriendole-Ya me esperaba que romperias tu promesa que hiciste a mi madre en no verme en una semana antes de la boda-admitió la rubia

-Qué querías que hiciera,Emma?En una semana me voy a casar con la mujer que me enamore cuando sólo tenía 16 años que después me la arrebataron,hasta que después de que lanzara una maldición que al transcurrir 28 años,la volvía a tener sólo que ahora era la hija de mi ex enemiga mortal y madre biológica de nuestro hijo - empezó la morena mientras besaba la oreja de la rubia.

-Sí y que después que se destruyera la maldición,no dejabas de ser tremendamente posesiva y protectiva de mi,en eso no has cambiado tambien eras asi cuando me tocaba trabajar en tus establos mientras estábamos en una secreta relación - continuó la rubia mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa al ver que las manos de Regina empezaban a subir más allá de la cintura.

-No tengo otra opcion,eres increíble ,querida,y me temo que aun cuando estemos ya casadas,habrá gente que aun te mire como yo solamente tengo el derecho de mirarte,y además soy protectiva porque tengo que protégete como lo hice cuando mi madre vino a matarte a ti y a Henry y era posesiva porque derrepente tuvo que venir,el hijito del ser oscuro y aquel que te dejo embarazada - gruñó lo último, celosa mientras empezaba a besarla en los labios y una de sus manos subía a una de las partes que se moría de ganas de comer como un animal muy hambriento y la otra bajaba a la cintura.

-Pero eso ya es agua pasada,mi reina,además no se podía rivalizar lo que sentí por el y lo que siento por ti,sabes incluso cuando estaba con el,mi corazón sabía que el no era mi amor verdaredo y sabes que el y yo ahora somos solamente amigos - dijo Emma - además después de derrotar a Cora y volver al Bosque Encantado,creo que has dejado bastante claro que estamos echas la una pa la otra - intento la rubia pero una parte de ella aun tenia miedo de que Regina la abandonase,cuando se diera cuenta que ella no era suficiente para una persona como la morena.

-Pero me sigue dando un poco rabia,que ese haya podido tocarte en sitios que aun no te e tocado ni cuando estábamos juntas antes de que mi madre te alejase de mi - se quejó la morena - y aun no e podido tocarte y eso me mata por dentro y por fuera..no será por eso que el tiene y yo no?Emma si es por eso puedo hacerme eso con la magia,sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea,además yo te trataría como debes de ser tratada - dijo la morena mientras apretaba más a la princesa contra ella.

-Regina,calmate!-intento la rubia - no es porque Neal tiene eso y tu no lo tengas porque ya se que tu te harías eso sí fuera eso..pero lo que quiero decir que te pido que esperes esta semana y el día de la boda y a la noche ya me tendrás,como a ti te apetezca - le propuso Emma mientras una parte de ella se asustaba el que alguien la tocaría.

-Esta bien...pero porque no me has dejado que te toque antes del día que eligieramos el día que nos casariamos,sabes que lo e esperado tanto tiempo - se quejó la morena mientras apretaba suavemente el pecho donde tenía su mano haciendo que la rubia se separará de ella como si fuese peligrosa - Ha eso me refiero...Emma,si hay algo que va mal,sabes que me lo puedes contar,yo te ayudaría como todas las veces que te ayude a controlar tu magia - le recordó la oji marrón mientras acariciaba el brazo de la princesa - sabes que aún seguir siendo la reina malvada,jamás te lastimaría, sino que te amaría y te elegiría por delante de mi venganza - admitió la morena - mi parte buena y mi parte malvada te aman con locura y yo que soy la normal también.

Emma sonrió a esa caricia suave.

-No ocurre nada malo - mintió la rubia y al ver que la morena iba a protestar,Emma se acercó a la morena y la besó en la mejilla - Lo que ocurre es que estoy muy emocionada por nuestra boda y mi coronación - dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos marrones - así que espera una semana y ya podrás hacer lo que deseas.

La morena,se acercó lentamente y agarró el mentón de la rubia con delicadeza - si es por eso,después de tu coronación,una semana te tendre totalmente a mi merced - dijo la morena antes de besarla dulcemente - Creo que me tendré que ir antes de que tu madre me vea aquí y me regañe además tengo que ver como va nuestro hijo en su entrenamiento,hasta dentro de una semana - se despidió ella mientras desaparece en un humo violeta,la rubia al ver que el humo se había ido,suspiró tristemente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Derrepente escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-No tengo ganas de hablar,mamá-se quejó la rubia.

-Ni siquiera,con tu amigo?-preguntó una voz.

Emma se levantó de su cama para abrirle a su ex novio y ahora amigo Neal o Bealfire.

-Neal,que haces aquí? No deberías de estar patrullando por las calles del reino de mis padres?-preguntó la rubia intentando que no se notará que estaba triste.

-Sí, pero los reyes me han dado unas vacaciones y que mejor que para pasarlas con mi amiga cisne - contestó él sonriendo solo para preocuparse al ver que la de ella era una sonrisa forzada - se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa y nada de mentiras Emma - se lo advirtió el.

-Bien,hace no mucho ha venido Regina y como lo pensába se ha saltado la regla de mi madre y me ha preguntado si hay algo mal en porque no le dejó que me toque y yo le e dicho que son los nervios de todo que va pasar, pero en realidad es que tengo miedo de que me deje después, aun cuando era chica de establos,tenía ese miedo y al parecer cada vez se hacía más grande y cuando volví a ver a Regina,me quito una gran parte de él ,pero aun tengo miedo de abrirme enteramente a ella - dijo Emma mientras Neal la acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarla y sintiéndose culpable ya que el también era una de las razones de que la rubia no se habia dejado que la morena la tocara.

-Tranquila,Emma,veras como se te quita ese miedo-le intento animar Neal-Nos tienes a tus padres,a Henry a nuestros amigos,a Regina y a mi.

-La amo y sé que ella me ama pero tengo miedo - contestó la rubia muy triste.

Derrepente un vórtice apareció en frente de ellos,haciendo que los dos cayeran en el.

Después de unos minutos,los dos se despertaron en medio de un bosque.

-No se a donde nos a mandado ese vórtice pero por suerte seguimos en el bosque encantado-dijo Neal al reconocer el lugar.

Emma se levantó del suelo y se fijó en un cartel que estaba en un árbol.

-Neal,puede que este sea el bosque encantado pero no es el que conocemos ahora-dijo la rubia mientras le enseñaba el cartel.

-Estamos en el pasado-contestó Neal al ver el cartel donde aparecía la foto de Blancanieves,estaban en el pasado donde la evil queen perseguía a Blancanieves.

Continuará...

**Debería continuar esta nueva istoria?Si?No?**

**Si queréis Conti ya sabéis comentarios...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y lo siento por el título pero no se me ocurría que nombre ponerle a la istoria y por eso le e puesto ese título.**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios(hamichi,erza10 y Love Girl) porque pensaba que no habría ni uno,ni que hubiese favoritos ni seguidores de esta istoria**

**Y a aquellos,que tenéis la duda de que este sea la continuación de Believe in love..pues no es.**

**no me pertenece erase una vez ni sus personajes,ellos ya tienen su propio creador y solo hago esta istoria para divertirme y intentar saciar los pensamientos de mi mente escribiéndolos y entretener a los lectores.**

**Y empieza la historia.**

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

-Y ahora qué hacemos?Tenemos que pensar donde pisamos ya que podemos cambiar el pasado y eso cambiaría el futuro - empezó Emma mientras miraba al paisaje que era tan conocido y a la vez tan desconocido.

-Ya lo sé!Vale..ya lo sé.-dijo él desesperado por saber qué hacer,hasta que se le ocurrió algo- dadas las circunstancias, aún no gustarme la idea de llamar a esa persona por saber que estamos en los tiempos que tu prometida perseguía a tu madre - empezó Neal soltando su idea - Porque creo que el es la única persona que nos puede ayudar con esto,porque fijo que si la reina nos ve ahora..a mi me mata y a ti...en fin - suspiró él sin imaginarlo.

\- A mi que.?Dímelo!-exigió la rubia queriendo saberlo.

-Ya te lo cuento más tarde - y sin darle tiempo a quejarse llamó al duende - Rumpelstiltskin..Rumpel..

-Ya te he oído querido - dijo el ser oscuro mirando a los dos - que necesitáis?Oro?Magia?

-Queremos que nos ayudes - dijo Neal no gustandole mucho ver a su padre como el ser oscuro.

-Y que ganó a cambio?-preguntó él mirando al chico que se le hacía muy familiar.

-En serio que no reconoces a tu propio hijo,papá?-preguntó Neal antes de sentir que su padre lo abrazaba.

-Bae?Eres tu!-dijo el ser oscuro con alegría - cuánto has crecido..eres un hombre ahora - empezó el mientras miraba a su hijo con alegría solo para ponerse culpable - lo siento por ser tan cobarde..si pudiera cambiarlo..

-En el futuro lo haces - se lo aseguro Neal sonriente de que aún hubiese algo humano en su padre en esos tiempos.

-Bueno,en qué queréis que os ayude a ti y a..

-Es Emma,amiga mía y la prometida de Regina - le presentó Neal.

-Con que tú eres la chica de establos...tenía ganas de conocer a la persona que es capaz de hechizar a la evil queen,ya que aun tomarte por muerta,tú prometida sólo se puede satisfacer sus necesidades,teniendote en sus sueños y pensamientos y más de una vez me ha pedido que te traerá de vuelta a la vida y que a cambio ella me lo daría todo,su castillo,su poder y hasta su magia. La reina sigue locamente enamorada de ti,Emma-le informó el duende - dime,qué os ha pasado?

Neal le explico todo,y cuando digo que lo dijo todo es que también le explicó el miedo de Emma y todo eso.

-Ya veo,al parecer habéis venido al pasado,gracias a la magia de Emma - empezó Rumpel

-Pero si yo no e utilizado en ese momento mi magia - admitió la rubia sosprendida.

-Pero,al tener miedo,tú magia se ha descontrolado sin que tu te dieses cuenta y esto es lo que os ha pasado - les explico el ser oscuro.

-Y cómo volvemos a nuestro tiempo?Con una judía mágica? -preguntó Neal.

-No es tan sencillo,Bae,si os ha traído la magia de Emma su magia de nuevo tenéis que usar si queréis volver - dijo el ser oscuro - pero ahora esta muy agotada por haber hecho un portal ya que eso cuesta mucha magia y se necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse.

-Cómo cuánto?-preguntó Emma.

-Dos o tres años - les informó el duende.

-No podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí - dijo Neal muy serio - Emma se tiene casar dentro de una semana.

-Yo pararé el tiempo y cuando vosotros volváis se descongelara y no habrá pasado nada ni que hubierais desaparecido - les explico el ser oscuro.

-Pero aun así,no hay otro modo de que regresemos a nuestro mundo sin esperar tanto tiempo?-preguntó Emma preocupada de que podían cambiar algo si quedasen tanto tiempo.

El ser oscuro pensó unos momentos antes de que se le ocurriera otra solución.

-Un beso de amor verdadero.-dijo él simplemente - Emma tiene que besarse con su amor verdaredo,sólo así su magia se recuperará de la misma.

-Creo que Emma que tendremos que darle una visita a la evil queen - se burló un poco Neal al ver que Emma se empezaba sonrojar.

-Cállate - dijo ella poniéndose un poco nerviosa-"No se puede ir a peor"

-Y por lo de tu miedo Emma,para quitarlo también tienes que estar con la reina - empezó el duende.

-Y que tenemos que hacer?-preguntó la rubia con curiosidad y a la vez, muy nerviosa de lo que tendría que hacer para que ese miedo y inseguridad se esfumara.

-Uniros en un solo ser - dijo él simplemente - actividades que la ropa molesta.

Emma se quedó totalmente muda-"Tierra tragame"

Neal al ver la cara de su amiga casi se empezó a reír-"Creo que disfrutaré esta aventura"

-Y no hay otro modo de que se me pueda quitar el miedo?-preguntó la rubia con esperanza.

-No - le contesto el ser oscuro - solo se quita el miedo así,enfrentándose a él en su momento de más poder,así que habéis venido en muy buen momento,ya que estáis en la época donde vuestra prometida es una de las más fuertes en fuerza física y en poder mágico.

-Una última cosa..que pasa si nos encontramos con Blancanieves o con alguien muy parecido?-preguntó Neal un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo,hijo,cuando regreséis,de sus memorias se borraran vuestras imágenes y continuarán con su viaje-le informó el.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos mirando al oscuro.

El duende se iba a ir,pero al parecer la curiosidad le pudo más.

-Bae,en el futuro,estamos bien?-preguntó el.

-Si,lo estamos-contestó Neal antes de que él y Emma empezasen a caminar.

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos en un gran silencio que sólo rompía el sonido del viento o algo parecido o los suspiros desanimados de Emma.

-Vamos,Emma.A qué vienen esos suspiros?Animate-intento Neal mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga de mal humor,solo porque se tendría que entregar completamente a la evilqueen-Además ya me contaras como es estar debajo de una grandiosa reina del mal-se burló él antes de sentir una mirada asesina que provenía de la rubia haciendo que el se empezará a reír.

-Cierra el pico-se quejó ella,sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa al imaginarse un poco la escena-Y puedes dejar de burlarte de las desgracias de los demás..si en vez de a mi a ti te estaría pasando,tu al menos podrías escapar de tu novio-se quejó la rubia.

-Crees que yo podría escaparme de Killian solo porque él tenga un gancho?En serio,amiga mía no conoces mucho a mi capitán..puede que no tenga magia pero al final encuentra lo que desea,no hay nada que no se le escape-se lo aseguró él con una sonrisa tímida.

La rubia iba a hacer su venganza cuando pudieron oír sonidos de personas corriendo y que cada vez se acercaban más a donde estaban ellos.

-Escondámonos-propuso Neal,mientras se escondían detrás de unos arbustos y pudieron ver como una muchacha de 17 años más o menos era acorralada por unos soldados de armadura negra y con una sonrisa siniestra.

-La reina se muere por verte,Blancanieves-escupió un guardia con su sonrisa mientras ataba a Blancanieves sus muñecas por mas que esta intentase defenderse.

Entonces Emma y Neal pudieron reconocer a la muchacha,era Blancanieves en sus primeros días después de huir de la reina,cuando aún la pobre no tenía a nadie.

-Necesita ayuda-susurro Emma en bajo,mientras se prepara para lanzarse a los dos guardias.

-Sabes que si,la ayudamos,los guardias irán a donde la reina y les describirá como somos y puede que ella se de cuenta que estas aquí y viva, y ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasaría-le advirtió Neal,pero aun así el también estaba preparado para el rescate.

-Que se vaya todo al carajo-dijo la rubia simplemente antes de usar un poco de su magia y convertir un palo en una espada que en vez de matar,podía dejar dormidos a los guardias-"Espero no arrepentirme de esto después"-pensó la rubia antes de lanzarse a soltar a su madre,mientras que Neal cogía la espada.

-Quienes sois para osar intervenir en los planes de la reina?-preguntó un guardia furioso,mientras se dirigía con su espada hacia Emma pero esta le dio un gran golpe en las partes más bajas.

-Soy Emma Swan,una chica de establos normal y corriente - se presentó ella antes de desatar a Blancanieves quien en vez de irse se quedó sonriendo.

-Y yo soy Neal,un caballero que lucha por la paz y la justicia - se presentó el mientras dejaba dormido al guardia que había preguntado.

-Eso ha sonado un poco cursi - admitió Emma sonriendo.

-Tú crees?-preguntó Neal también sonriendo.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo Blancanieves sonriendo a sus salvadores - soy Blancanieves.

-Emma - se presentó educadamente la rubia.

-Y yo,Neal-se presentó el otro - Y no hay de que.

La princesa miró a los dos con ojitos de cachorrito antes de hacer la pregunta.

-Puedo,acompañaros?-preguntó ella con esperanza.

-Será mejor que no,Blancanieves,si supieses con quien estoy comprometida - empezó la rubia intentado explicarse.

-Lo que quiere decir,que ella es la prometida de tu ex madrastra o la evil queen y no quiere que vayas con nosotros porque tiene miedo de que la odies,cuando te dieses cuenta que ella es su amor verdadero - le contó todo Neal antes de mirar a su amiga quien lo mataba con la mirada haciendo que sonriera.

Emma miró con temor a su madre en el futuro,pensando que la miraría con ira y odio pero en cambio vio una gran sonrisa y con ganas de conocerla.

-Increíble,acabo de ser salvada de la prometida de aquella que me quiere matar - dijo ella entusiasmada - Emma,creo que tu y yo seremos como amigas prohibidas.

-Amigas prohibidas?-preguntó Emma sin entenderlo.

-Sí, ya sabes,aquellas que no pueden ser amigas porque alguien no les deja y ellas son amigas aun así - le explicó la morena.

Emma pensó un poco y sí que tenía razón,si hubiera conocido en este tiempo a Blancanieves,tendría que haber sido así, una amistad prohibida ya que sin dudarlo la reina no permitiría que su amor verdadero y su rival más odiado fuesen amigos.

-Y además tengo ganas de conocerte mejor Emma - término la princesa haciendo que Emma saliese de sus pensamientos - Y bien puedo acompañaros?

-Por mi esta bien..que dices tu,señorita swan?-preguntó Neal burlonamente.

Emma miró a los dos ojos marrones quien la miraban con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado,haciendo que ella pareciera la mala si decía que no al final.

-Esta bien..nos puedes acompañar- se rindió la rubia.

Neal y Blancanieves sonrieron victoriosos,mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la aldea que estaba en el reino oscuro,donde Blancanieves se escondía.

-Venga,Emma anda más rápido - dijo Neal a su amiga que iba un poco más atrás que la princesa y el - Claro que si,quieres que la reina te atrape y que te haga mogollón de cositas en su cama,pues puedes seguir yendo así - le provocó el,haciendo que Emma se adelantase más que ellos,no sin darle un buen golpe en el hombro a su amigo quien sonrió al saber que la rubia esta nerviosa.

De mientras,no muy lejos de donde estaban nuestros héroes,en el palacio oscuro, la reina estaba sosprendida al sentir su corazón latiendo como una loca,al parecer había llegado un olor no muy fuerte de magia blanca,fruto de amor verdaredo,pero aun no ser fuerte,fue suficiente para que hasta su magia oscura,quisiera ir a donde la magia blanca y unirse en uno con ella.

-"Me pregunto a quién pertenece esa magia que hace que mi corazón latiera como si lo conociera de antes y aparte que hace que mi magia se quiera salir de mi y ir a donde ella"-pensó la morena antes de que entraran los dos guardias que había mandado a por su ex hijastra y venían con las manos vacías.

-Cómo os atrevéis a venir con las manos vacías? -preguntó la morena con voz amenazante-espero,queridos que por vuestro bien, tengáis un buen motivo para venir así - les advirtió la reina.

-Su majestad,íbamos a cumplir nuestra misión, hasta que dos personas salieron de su escondite y nos atacaron para después rescatar a Blancanieves y irse - le explico un guardia con temor.

-Y dime,quienes eran esos traidores del reino?Sabéis sus nombres o como son?-preguntó ella.

-Sí mal no recuerdo,eran un hombre y una mujer - empezó el otro guardia - el hombre,era un poco alto,pelo negro,un poco barba,ojos marrones y era de mediana fuerza..y creo que su nombre era Neal - le informó él mismo.

-Y qué podéis decirme de la mujer?-preguntó de nuevo la morena mientras su corazón le decía que atendiera a la descripción de la mujer.

-Era más baja que el hombre,pelo rubio largo,ojos azules y un cuerpo de una grandiosa diosa - comentó lo último con deseo el primer guardia pero tragó saliva al ver la mirada fría de la reina.

-Y cómo se llama?-preguntó la evil queen,no pudiendo creerse que su esperanza se pudiese hacerse realidad.

-Emma Swan y al parecer es una chica de establos y aun ser de tan baja estatura y tener esos humos..es..-le informó el guardia pero antes de terminar cayó al suelo sin vida.

-"Solo yo,puedo pensar en mi Emma así..estoy muy segura de con esas descripciones,tiene que ser ella pero mejor verlo por mí misma"-pensó la morena mientras sonreía por dentro antes de dirigirse al otro guardia con impaciencia - por donde estabais,cuando salieron ellos?

-No muy lejos del pueblo,su majestad - contestó el guardia muy nervioso.

-Bien,voy a hacer una visita a mi querido pueblo,disfrazada - informó ella mientras desaparecía en un humo violeta-"Cuando te encuentre mi hermosa princesa,jamás nos separaremos de nuevo y nos uniremos en un solo ser más de una noche"-pensó la morena con una sonrisa dulce.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os allá gustado este capítulo..a mi no me ha gustado mucho..**

**Bueno si queréis la continuación ya sabéis comentarios que o sino..**

**Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**A todos que me habéis apoyado con vuestros comentarios en el aviso que di,muchas gracias,creo que si no hubiese sido por vosotros/as,no pudiese abierto los ojos y darme cuenta que tenía escribir lo que a mi me gusta y si no hubiese abierto los ojos,esta istoria y muchas que iba a hacer no tendrían futuro ni nada..**

**Dejó de ser tan cotorra y volvamos de nuevo con dont be afraid.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago istorias por divertirme y entretenerme a mi y a los lectores. **

**Dont be afraid**

**Capítulo 3**

Emma,Blancanieves y Neal ya estaban en el principal pueblo del reino oscuro ya que podían ver como la reina había sido muy cruel con su propio pueblo..había de todo menos justicia,se podía ver rastros de sangre,gente que robaba o asesinaba y además el humor de allí era muy triste.

-Emma,lo siento mucho por que estas viendo esto - se disculpó Blanca al ver el dolor de su amiga.

-Tranquila,no pasa nada-dijo Emma fingiendo una sonrisa.

Neal al ver eso se preocupo.

-"Si,Emma sigue viendo los crímenes que cometió Regina, dudo de que le dejará que la toque y mucho menos que la bese."

Emma se sintió muy culpable al ver a tanta gente sufriendo.

-"Esto no hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese sido tan débil"-pensó la rubia culpandose mientras que Neal y Blanca intentaban animarla.

Derrepente,Emma se chocó con alguien,que si no hubiese sido por sus amigos ya estaría en el suelo.

-Emma estas bien?-le preguntaron los dos.

-Sí tranquilos - les tranquilizó ella antes de mirar al frente y ver a una mujer mayor de pelo gris y una capa negra que llevaba.

-Estás bien?-preguntó la rubia mientras le enseñaba la mano para que la cogiera.

La mujer cogió la mano y se levantó con la ayuda de la chica.

-Sí, tranquila - dijo la mujer mientras se sosprendia al ver a la rubia y se la quedaba viendo por un buen rato,para incomodidad de la rubia.

Emma pudo sentir el cambio de voz de la señora mayor,al principio parecía una fingida voz dulce pero al verla parecía que era una voz suave y tranquila,y su cara estaba llenas de canas y su nariz tenía ya algunas arrugas pero había algo,que no encajaba y eran sus ojos que la miraban sin pestañear y fijamente,eran ojos marrones oscuros y profundos y esos ojos sin duda no aparentaba tener tantos años como lo aparentaba su cuerpo y cara,quién era esta mujer?

-Oh no,mis hermosas manzanas se han caído - dijo la mujer mientras miraba a la cesta caída donde habían manzanas rojas y fingía estar triste.

-Lo siento mucho - contestó la rubia sabiendo que esa mujer lo estaba fingiendo.

-Sí ahí algo,que podemos hacer para ayudarla?-preguntó Neal tampoco fiandose de la señora.

-Bueno,e estado mucho tiempo sola en mi casita con lo que me gustaría tener compañía al menos una noche - intentó la pelo gris,mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules,haciendo que la rubia se pusiera muy intranquila.

-Sí quiere,nosotros podemos hacerla compañía - propuso la rubia,para así alejarse un poco de ella.

-Me gustaría tanto,vamos venir es por aquí - exclamó contenta la señora mientras los tres la seguían.

-Emma,no creo que sea buena idea.-admitió Blanca mientras que Neal también estaba con Blanca en eso.

-Lo se,pero me tenía que quitarme esos ojos de mi,me hacían sentir muy incómoda - se explicó la rubia.

Después de andar unos minutos llegaron a una cabaña grande y parecía que tenía dos pisos.

-Es este - contestó la mujer mientras abría la puerta para que los tres entraran.

-Es grande-se sorprendió Blanca al verlo por dentro.

Neal,al ver que en un plato había manzanas pudo saber quien era la mujer misteriosa,esas miradas,las manzanas,la sonrisas dirigidas a Emma..genial la evil queen ya sabia que estaban aquí y había tenido que encontrarlos en el momento que Emma se sentía culpable por los crímenes que cometió la reina..pero igual la morena podría quitar su tristeza.

-Blanca,porque no vamos a traer un poco leña?-preguntó él y antes de que esta le dijera algo,los dos salieron de la cabaña.

Cuando estuvieron fuera..

-A qué ha venido eso,Neal?-se quejó la princesa.

-Esa mujer es la evil queen - contestó Neal simplemente.

-Qué?!Hay que sacar a Emma de allí! -se empezó a alarmar Blanca.

-Emma no corre peligro con ella.-se lo recordó el.

-Es verdad se me había olvidado,aunque igual Emma no se sentirá segura con sus toques al tener que ver eso - contestó Blanca triste mientras recordaba la cara de su amiga al ver el pueblo.

Neal derrepente recordó que Emma temía a los toques de Regina y conociendo a la evil queen esta sería capaz de intentar hacerse uno con Emma y eso haría que la rubia se alejará más de la morena..dios que la había cagado.

-Oh no..tenemos que ir de nuevo,antes de que sea demasiado tarde - gritó Neal mientras corría a la cabaña y intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y al parecer aunque gritara,nadie le oía.

-Maldición!La reina ha cerrado la puerta y ha hechado un hechizo que hace que Emma no escuche a los que están fuera - se alarmó él mientras intentaba tirar la puerta pero era inútil.

-Neal pero qué pasa?-preguntó Blanca preocupada.

El la miro antes de contarle el miedo de Emma y como debía de ser superado.

-Cómo se te ha podido olvídarlo?Como no hacemos algo,Regina es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa.-se alarmó más Blanca mientras veía por una ventana a Emma y a la evil queen disfrazada hablando.

La rubia se giró a la ventana pero se comportó como no hubiese visto nada.

-Al parecer también ha lanzado un hechizo que hace que Emma no vea a los que están afuera.

Los dos estaban muy preocupados por la rubia,tenían que pensar en algo y rápido antes de que la reina, hiciera algo que haría que las murallas de Emma crecieran.

De mientras dentro de la cabaña,Emma estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de la mujer,quien comía una manzana roja.

-Quieres una?-preguntó la mujer sonriendo suavemente.

-No,gracias - contestó la rubia mientras suspiraba al ver el agua antes de beberla.

-Te noto,un poco triste..te ocurre algo querida?-preguntó la mujer preocupada mientras agarraba la mano de Emma suavemente - puedes contarme lo que sea,Emma.

La rubia al oír,querida salir de la boca de la señora,se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas,Regina ya sabía que estaba viva y estaba allí al lado de ella,disfrazada como una anciana y al parecer había perdido un poco la guardia ya que podía sentir cómo las manos débiles y arrugadas se volvían fuertes y suaves,como las tenía la del futuro pero esta las tenia un poco más suaves al ser del pasado.

La rubia giró la cabeza para en vez de encontrarse con la cara de la mujer mayor,encontrándose con la

de Regina.

-Regina - susurró la rubia en bajo pero fue suficiente para que un humo tapará a la oji marrón y al desaparecer saliera la reina en unos de sus trajes tan provocativos que hacían ponerla muy nerviosa,mientras se alejaba un poco y casi se cae si no fuera porque la reina le agarró rápidamente de la cintura.

-Sigues siendo tan torpe como siempre - admitió la morena con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír un poco a la rubia - te he echado tanto de menos,pensaba que estabas muerta - confesó la reina mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la rubia - te quitaron una vez de mis brazos,pero te prometo que nadie te separará de mí otra vez,al fin podremos cumplir nuestro sueño,podremos hacer una gran familia y tu y yo podremos gobernar el reino oscuro - habló felizmente la morena mientras apretaba más los cuerpos - te amo tanto,mi princesa que pienso demostrartelo en todo momento - se lo aseguro ella mientras se dirigía a los labios de la rubia - Ya no soy aquella que conociste cuando trabajabas para mi en los establos,me he vuelto más fuerte y tengo poder,al ser una reina aunque no significa nada ser eso si tu no estas pero ahora,puedo protegerte.-admitió la reina mientras miraba a los ojos fijamente y rompía cada vez más distancia de los labios.

Emma,al sentir ya su cuerpo pegado al de Regina ya no se sentía agusto y se sintió peor al recordar al pueblo pero lo que más le aterró fue al mirar a aquellos ojos que tenían amor y un gran deseo que ella sabía perfectamente de que era y al ver esos ojos pudo recordar unos ojos negros que la miraban con deseo y lujuria y que sonreía malvadamente al oír sus gritos.

-Aléjate de mí!-gritó la rubia saliendo de los brazos de la morena quien se quedó de piedra a ese movimiento de la rubia.

Emma estaba en el suelo contra la pared abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba e intentaba quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Emma..qué ocurre?-preguntó la reina acercándose a su rubia mientras se agachaba a su altura y ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Por favor!No me toques!-imploro la chica mientras recordaba esas escenas y que hacía que su cuerpo temblara de miedo.

-Querida,está bien,estás segura..dime que te pasa-intento la morena mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-calma,mi princesa,nadie te va a lastimar-se lo aseguro la oji marrón.

Emma abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que solo había estado recordando,pero si seguía con la reina,está en algún día de estos perdería la paciencia y si descubría que no podría entregarse a ella como ella quería la abandonaría,aquí no tenía a Henry o a caballos para que los deseos de la morena se tranquilizaran.

-Vete,por favor-suplico la rubia intentando librarse de los fuertes brazos que la tenían entregándole calor.

-Nunca,lo oyes y mucho menos,en ese estado,pienso amarte en lo bueno y en lo malo,estar a tu lado feliz o triste,siempre a tu lado Emma,más allá de la muerte-se lo juro la morena-una promesa antes de que mi madre te llevara no se a donde y pienso cumplirla aun haber cambiado desde entonces-y al terminar,la morena empezó a hacer un humo violeta para que se las llevara al palacio,aunque Emma no quisiera ir pero en ese momento entraron Neal,Blanca y el hada azul,rompiendo una ventana.

El hada lanzó un hechizo que inmovilizó a la morena,mientras que Neal cogia en brazos a la asustada rubia.

-Regina,como le hayas echo algo,seré tu peor pesadilla-se lo advirtió Blanca-no vuelvas a acercarte a ella,no hasta que ella quiera verte.

-Tu ya eres,mi pesadilla,querida pero te aseguro que cuando me libre de este hechizo,encontrare a Emma y yo la protegeré,y ni tu ni nadie me la volverá a arrebatar,eso os lo aseguro-juro la morena mientras intentaba romper el hechizo.

Los tres salieron de allí rápidamente y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Blancanieves,donde dejaron a Emma dormirse en la cama.

-Gracias por la ayuda,azul-dijo Neal.

-No,hay de que,si necesitáis ayuda,sabéis donde buscarme-y así el hada se fue otra vez.

Blanca y Neal suspiraron antes de oír gritos de terror que provenían de la cabaña.

Al entrar pudieron ver a Emma gritar en sueños.

-Por favor no me favor-suplicaba ella.

-Tranquila,Emma,estás con nosotros-intento Blanca mientras se preocupaba más por su amiga.

Después de unos minutos los gritos desaparecieron y al parecer ahora estaba tranquila.

Blanca limpio suavemente una lágrima que había soltado la rubia.

-Dormiré,con ella,para que no se sienta sola - dijo Blanca mientras le daba una manta a Neal quien se tumbó en el suelo.

-Emma nunca tuvo ese miedo,cuando estaba conmigo..-le contó Neal.

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Blanca mientras abrazaba a su amiga y tapandolas con las mantas.

-Que por los gritos y por lo que decía y si cuando me conoció no tenía ese miedo... creo que Emma fue violada cuando era la chica de establos - dijo Neal mientras apretaba los puños con ganas de ir más al pasado y romperle la cara a aquel monstruo.

Blanca se tapó la boca con horror,su amiga no se merecía tal crueldad.

-Tranquila,Emma te vamos a proteger siempre y no vas a estar sola jamás. .-se lo aseguro la morena mientras besaba la frente de la rubia - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches - respondió Neal.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que os allá gustado y ya sabéis comentarios para el siguiente capítulo exista. **

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago istorias por divertirme y entretenerme a mi y a los lectores. **

**Dont be afraid**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente,Emma se despertó y se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos que la abrazaba protectoramente y sonrió al saber que era Blanca,es algo que nunca va a cambiar,incluso más de una vez antes de que la maldición se rompiera,después y incluso cuando regresaron al bosque encantado ,Mary siempre estuvo ahí para ella,aparte de Regina y David y los otros pero esos tres eran lo que estaban protegiéndola más.

-"No me merezco,esa protección"-pensó la rubia sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que su madre a tenido que pasar.

-Cómo has dormido?-preguntó Blanca mientras sacaba a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-Bien - contestó la rubia antes de levantarse - Gracias por lo de ayer.

-No hay de qué - admitió Blanca mientras intentaba despertar a Neal.

Emma se podía haberse reído por los intentos de su nueva amiga en despertar a Neal pero al parecer aquellos espantosos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

_-Deja de moverte - le dijo una voz mientras la abofeteaba con una mano mientras que con la otra le agarraba de las manos haciendo que no pudiese mover de aquella fría madera._

_-_Emma estas bien-preguntaron Neal y Blanca preocupados por su amiga.

-Sí,tranquilos - fingió Emma una sonrisa.

-Emma sabemos que te pasó cuando fuiste la chica de establos..-empezó Blanca antes de ver la cara horrorizada de la rubia.

-Voy a caminar - dijo la rubia simplemente antes de salir de la cabaña.

Blanca iba a seguirla cuando Neal le detuvo.

-Deja,que vaya a andar creo que se quiere quitar ese recuerdo pero creo que solo hay una manera para que se le quite ese recuerdo - dijo Neal triste por no poder consolar a la rubia.

De mientras Emma intentaba no recordar aquellos horribles sentimientos y recuerdos y iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que se había metido en la carretera y ahora no sabía cómo volver.

-"Bien echo,Emma,en vez de fijarse por donde vas,no pa que,como sabes como regresar"-pensó la rubia sin saber que decir-"en serio,no se si puede ir a peor".

Y al pensar en eso,pudo oír sonidos de caballos que arrastraban un carro intimidante y oscuro.

-"Por favor que no sea el carro de Regina,que no sea su carro"-pensó la rubia,mientras intentaba seguir caminando como si no hiciese caso a las pisadas de los caballos y el sonido del carruaje.

Derrepente miró detrás suyo sosprendiendose que se habían parado y se dio mentalmente unos golpes al ver quien bajaba de esa carroza no era ni más ni menos que la reina que llevaba un traje escotado más que la otra vez y ésta vez era de color rojo y llevaba el pelo en un moño.

-"Genial y ahora qué hago..."-pensó la rubia mientras podía oír la voz de la reina llamándola.

-Hola Emma - saludo ella mientras se acercaba a la rubia,mientras levantaba un dedo haciendo desaparecer a los soldados.

-"No puedo hablar con ella,no después de lo que paso ayer,si me quedo con ella se enterara que jamás podré estar como ella quiere...qué debo hacer"-siguió pensando la rubia mientras que la reina se acercaba más a ella.

-E estado muy preocupada por lo que paso ayer...Sé que fui demasiado rápido y no debería haberlo hecho,por más que me muero de deseos ,necesitamos hablar y ya dejaremos nuestra unión para esta noche? -propuso la morena mientras sonreía y se acercaba más a Emma,que quien al oír lo último se asustó mucho.

Regina se preocupo al ver la cara de temor de su chica.

-"He dicho algo malo?"-pensó la morena mientras se acercaba más a la rubia - Emma,te ocurre algo?

La rubia al sentir que una mano estaba apunto de tocar su mejilla,se asustó al recordar las bofetadas haciendo que se separará del toque.

-Querida,qué pasa?-se preocupo la morena agarrandole del brazo para que no se escapara - Emma,dime porque no me dejas acercarme a ti?No puedes estar haciéndome esto después de que ahora te vuelvo a tener..por favor - le suplico la morena ya preocupada-"Dime que te ocurre,Emma,odio tener que verte así"

La rubia al sentir que la mano la agarraba firmemente,recordó otra vez algo de aquel día.

_-Por favor,déjeme ir - suplicó la rubia mientras que intentaba soltarse del agarre del hombre._

_-Venga,esto acaba de empezar no seas aguafiestas,deberías de estar contenta de que una de persona de esta clase,te desee - murmuró un hombre mientras que agarraba a Emma con la otra empezó a tocar su cuerpo con sus manos sucias,mientras que la rubia lloraba por tener que pasar por esto._

La rubia al recuerdo,empezó a llorar,haciendo que Regina se preocupara más y la abrazara fuertemente.

-Mi princesa,dejame ayudarte,dime cual es tu temor.-dijo Regina con ojos suaves.

-Sí quieres ayudarme, por favor,suéltame - suplico la rubia,mientras que intentaba separar a la morena de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a soltar - se lo juro la morena mientras la abrazaba más fuerte - te quiero tanto.

La rubia ante eso,miró a los ojos chocolate,que aún ser oscuros por tantos crímenes,había algo que le recordaba a la Regina que se había enamorado...pero con sólo pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho la morena. Se sintió como un monstruo..por su culpa mucha gente estaba sufriendo,Regina se había vuelto oscura.

Derrepente pudieron ver a Neal y a Blanca acercándose a ellos.

-No me vais a alejarme de ella - les juro la morena.

Emma al ver que la morena había bajado un poco la guardia se separó de la reina y empezó a correr.

-Emma - gritó la morena mientras se disponía a seguirla pero al ver a Neal y Blanca,gruñó de rabia.

-Puede que haya pasado por segunda vez pero no va a ver una tercera - les juro la reina antes de desaparecer de allí.

Blanca y Neal empezaron a correr detrás de Emma,quien ahora seguía corriendo por el pueblo y iba con el pensamiento de solo correr y huir que no se dio cuenta que empujó a alguien y iba a decir perdón pero se chocó contra la pared y todo se volvió negro...

**Continuará...**

**Pobre Emma..aún vais a tener que leer más recuerdos dolorosos de que tuvo que pasar Emma aquel día. **

**Se enterara Regina de lo que le pasó a Emma?**

**Espero que os allá gustado este capítulo y si queréis conti ya sabéis comentarios..**

**.Me estoy preguntando si debo pasar esta istori dejarla en T.**

**Y Love Girl me estoy pensando en la idea que tu me dijiste en Fire vs Ice, es una idea muy buena.**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los cometarios y por los consejos,intentare mejorar la istoria.**

**Aviso después de terminar esta istoria,ya se me esta ocurriendo una istoria o un AU de unas de mis pelis favoritas de peque,la princesa cine.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago istorias por divertirme y entretenerme a mi y a los lectores. **

**Dont be afraid**

**Capítulo 5**

Emma,empezó a abrir los ojos mientras sentía que un dolor en la cabeza empezaba a aparecer y notaba como estaba tapada con mantas y tumbada,era una cama.

La rubia levantó un brazo para agarrarse la cabeza antes de mirar al techo y quedarse mirando extrañada,Donde estaba?

"Veo que te has despertado" habló Blancanieves con una sonrisa mientras,preparaba algo.

Emma iba a decir algo,cuando sintió que una niña de la edad de Henry le ponía una toalla húmeda.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó la niña mientras miraba a Emma curiosamente.

"Si,gracias" afirmó la rubia mientras sonreía un poco,ya que por culpa de, aquel golpe no podía hacer muchos gestos.

Blanca se acercó a una silla enfrente de Emma y al lado de la niña.

"Intenta incorporarte,para que te pueda dar de comer" le aviso Blanca mientras cogía una cucharada y soplaba mientras que su amiga se sentaba en la cama con la ayuda de la pequeña.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

"Es sopa" contestó Blanca "Y no tiene muy buen sabor" le aviso la morena antes de darle la primera cucharada a la rubia,haciendo que esta pusiera una mueca de asco.

"Te lo he avisado" le recordó la morena" pero te lo tienes que comer todo,o sino no surgirá efecto" le aviso la morena antes de que la rubia pusiera una mueca de horror "pero,de mientras te voy a contar lo que ha pasado,así para que no notes tanto el sabor"

"Blanca,¿voy trayendo agua?" Preguntó la pequeña con ganas de ayudar.

"Si,mejor que lo vayas preparando" afirmó la morena sonriendo a la pequeña.

"Bueno,empiezo con la istoria" dijo la morena antes de darle una cucharada y empezar decirle lo que había pasado "Después de que te dieras de la fuga de Regina,empezaste a correr sin mirar a donde ibas ni nada y llegaste al pueblo,que tampoco te paraste y en una por no ir mirando empujaste a un ladrón quien intentaba secuestrar a una niña y al ser empujado,cayó al suelo,metiéndose un gran golpe en el acto y tú seguiste corriendo,hasta que te diste contra la pared en toda la cara,Neal y yo te fuimos a ayudarte,junto con la pequeña y su padre,que nos ofrecieron quedarnos en su casa,hasta que quisiéramos" le explico la morena mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato vacío.

"Toma aquí, tienes el agua,Emma" le dio la pequeña un vaso de agua.

"Gracias" admitió Emma antes de beberse el vaso de un trago para quitarse el asqueroso olor.

"Tu eres,¿La niña que he salvado?" Preguntó la rubia mirando a la pequeña.

"Si,me llamo Grace y mi papa es Jefferson antes conocido como el sombrerero loco y sabes aun que estés comprometida con la reina malvada,tú no eres malvada aparte que eres muy hermosa..de mayor quisiera ser como tu" le explicó Grace mientras abrazaba a Emma,haciendo que esta la abrazara de vuelta "Sabes,si tuvieses un hijo/a este sería el más afortunado" y con decir eso Grace se separó mientras dejaba a una sorprendida Emma.

"¿Donde están el padre de Grace y Neal?" Preguntó Emma al no ver a ningún hombre y en el momento que Blanca iba a responderla,entraron Neal y Jefferson con un poco de comida y leña.

"Vaya,al parecer ya está despierta princesa" dijo Jefferson mientras ponía la leña en el fuego para que hubiese fuego mientras que Neal ponía la comida en la mesa.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Preguntó Neal mientras la miraba un poco preocupado.

"Bien..Uhmm comida" murmuró la rubia antes de levantarse a todo correr de la cama y se sentará en una silla al lado de la pequeña y de Blanca y en frente de la mesa donde estaba la comida.

"Y¿ donde ha parado tu dolor?" Preguntó Blanca sonriendo.

" Blanca cuando Emma Swan ve comida que pueda tener buen sabor se olvida de lo demás" contestó Neal mientras que todos se empezaron a reír mientras que Emma bajaba la cara roja de la vergüenza.

En la comida,Grace y Emma no paraban de hablar y reírse entre ellas,mientras que Blanca sonreía a la escena,Grace tenía razón, Emma sería una madre increíble.

Después de comerlo todo,recogieron los platos y a Emma le apeteció salir un poco afuera.

"Voy a fuera" dijo Emma simplemente antes de ser seguida por Blanca.

"Te acompaño" se ofreció la morena quien solo fue contestada con una sonrisa.

Y así las dos amigas,salieron de la cabaña y anduvieron hasta sentarse en un prado donde se veía claramente la luna.

"Te has pasado toda la tarde durmiendo" se lo explicó la morena al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia "Sabes,Grace tenía razón. .serías una gran madre"

"No lo sé Blanca,falle a mi primer hijo, como tal" admitió Emma con una sonrisa triste "No estuve,en sus primeros pasos,en sus primeras palabras,ni para aguantar sus sollozos ni para nada,lo encontré cuando ya tenía 10 años,bueno en realidad el me encontró a mi" le explico la rubia antes de que Blanca le acariciara la espalda para consolarla.

"Hubo que ver una razón para eso" intentó animarla su amiga.

"La única razón es porque quería que tuviese una vida mejor,solo tenía 18 no sabía cómo cuidar de un bebé y aparte que estaba entre rejas " admitió la rubia.

"¿Tu encerrada?¿Por qué?" Preguntó Blanca sin creérselo.

"Cuando tenía, 17 años conocí a un chico,y nos hicimos amigos para después convertirnos en amantes,robabamos para poder vivir y un año después decidimos irnos y no robar más, pero al parecer él había robado algo hacía dos años y tenía que devolverlos,eran tantos que a mi me dio uno y se fue,después me vino un hombre que su deber era meter a personas entre rejas y me metió a mi allí porque tenía un objeto robado".

"Y ¿que paso con el niño?" Preguntó Blanca con curiosidad.

"Al nacer,lo puse para que alguien pudiese cuidarlo de la manera que no podía y al parecer ella lo cuidó perfectamente durante 10 años sola" contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién era?"preguntó Blanca queriendo saberlo.

"Una mujer,quien mucha gente la teme aquí, tiene muy poca paciencia y es un poco vengativa pero cuando es la hora de amar a una persona,eres muy afortunada de tenerla" dijo la rubia mientras se ponía un poco roja.

"Regina..¿Regina es la madre de tu hijo?" Preguntó la morena sin creérselo.

"Si,la famosisima reina,cuido de él como si fuera su propio hijo durante 10 años,ella es una madre excelente" le confesó la rubia.

"Emma con la ayuda de Regina,tú también serás para él una madre excelente y para todos ellos que tengáis. ...¿Como se llama el pequeño?"

"Ya no es tan pequeño..se llama Henry " le contesto la rubia.

"Buen nombre..si algún día veo al padre" empezó Blancanieves

"Pues creo que le estas viendo todos los días" le recordó la rubia.

"¿Es Neal?" Preguntó la morena y al ver a firmamento con la cabeza de la rubia se quedó sorprendida.

"Pero ahora,sólo somos amigos,ademas el esta saliendo con el capitán Garfio y yo sigo comprometida con la reina" dijo la rubia.

Pero no sabían que alguien les había estado,escuchando toda la conversación.

"Maldición" gritó la reina con rabia mientras arrojaba el vaso que estaba bebiendo a la pared " Nadie podía tocarla,es mía y además le da algo, que, yo tenía que haberle dado,un hijo/a" gruñó la morena mientras intentaba calmar su cólera " Cuando la vea,la haré mía y solamente mía,jamás regresará ,de donde ha venido,se quedará aquí,donde pertenece, a mi lado y tendremos muchos herederos y los cuidaremos ella y yo juntos"

"Majestad,debéis calmaros" intento el espejo.

"¿Calmarme?Como lo voy a hacer,cuando deja que alguien la toque menos su prometida...¿será porque el tiene eso y yo no?Porque si es así, me lo hago con magia y además muchísimo más grande y problema resuelto...si,la próxima vez que la tenga cara a cara,voy a tomarla y le demostraré que yo también puedo tener eso y puedo complacerla" Juro la reina mientras sonreía a la escena "Le demostraré cuánto la amo"

"Majestad,creo que Blancanieves le ha preguntado qué le pasó cuando era la chica de establos y al parecer,es algo malo,creo que."

"Enseñamelas y deja escuchar la conversación" le cortó la morena antes de sentarse en una silla y ver a las dos amigas y oír su conversación.

"Claro si quieres" le dijo Blanca antes de que Emma sonrió tristemente.

"Tranquila,te lo contaré, pero prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"Lo juro"

La reina al oír eso,rodó los ojos.

"Esa niñata malcriada,tiene que dejar de decir mentiras" confesó la oji marrón.

"Bueno,ocurrió cuando,la familia de Regina se fueron por dos días a visitar algún reino,yo tenía 16 años y por aquel entonces ya estaba en una relación con Regina en secreto día decidí quedarme a dormir en el pueblo,en una cabaña un poco alejada de él, y mientras hacía unas compras,aparecieron unos soldados y en cabeza estaba el príncipe Walsh,era delgado pero tenía músculos, tenía el pelo rizado y su color era el mismo que el de sus ojos,marrón,desgraciadamente yo lo mire por curiosidad y en ese momento él también me miró,con curiosidad y después con deseo.

Al parecer se quedaban en el pueblo por esa noche,yo tuve que que ir a un bar para darle un poco de comida a los dueños y es cuando el me vio a mi,no estaba borracho pero aun así, cuando me fui,él me siguió y me empezó a besarme y a tocarme,yo intente alejarme a el pero se me era imposible,era más fuerte que yo,en una el me puso en el suelo,y empezó a abofetearme mientras yo lloraba y él se reía mientras ..."le contó Emma mientras empezaba a llorar y era abrazada por su amiga,quien intentaba consolarla.

La reina se quedó muy preocupada por su rubia,ella sabía que se sentía a ese sentimiento,ella lo tuvo que pasar por el rey,y si no fuera por la magia y el poder,nunca lo pudiese haber superado,pero después sintió furia y ganas de matar a ese tal príncipe Walsh.

"Por eso,después volver,Emma se ponía tan nerviosa por mis toques,tenía miedo y al parecer lo sigue teniendo,no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada,así que voy a hacer dos cosas " dijo la reina mientras intentaba pensar como hacerlo.

"Y ¿qué pensáis hacer?Violar al príncipe en la bola de mañana? Y destruir su reino?"Preguntó el genio.

"Claro que no,no pienso tocar otro cuerpo que no sea el de mi cisne y tampoco que no me toque nadie menos ella " Juro la morena " Voy a matarlo o hacerle sufrir que desee morir pero no le daré ese deseo,no se cual..y lo segundo es que voy a hacer que Emma se siente cómoda conmigo,consolandola y todo eso y demostrándole cuando ella me lo diga que yo jamás la trataría así, sino como la reina que es" Juró la evil queen.

"¿Por qué no la invitais a vuestro séptimo aniversario de como reina?" Propuso el genio.

"Claro a la bola de mañana...Además podré verla con un vestido,una fantasía hecha realidad" admitió la morena mientras creaba tres invitaciones antes de que mandarlas a donde Neal,Emma y Blanca.

"Hora de preparar una bola " se animó la evil queen,sosprendiendo a todos los guardias y sirvientes,nunca la habían visto contenta,bueno al menos podía ser más amable.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os guste y que comentéis..**

**Nos leemos.**

**Lo siento si hay fallos ortográficos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por comentar los comentarios.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago istorias por divertirme y entretenerme a mi y a los lectores. **

**Dont be afraid**

**Capítulo 6**

Emma y Blanca se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la invitación.

"¿Pero que?" Se quedó la rubia sin saber que decir.

"Es de,Regina sin duda " contestó Blancanieves,antes de mirar para todos los sitios.

"¿Crees que sabe ,dónde estamos?"preguntó Emma mirando también a todos los lados.

"Si,nos a llegado esta invitación,de Regina y además mágicamente,me temo que sí " explicó Blanca antes de levantarse de su sitio " Mejor que,regresemos,a la cabaña,ahí que avisar a Neal" y con decir eso,las dos se fueron a todo correr hacia la cabaña.

Donde al llegar,pudieron ver que Neal tenía también la invitación.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó él mientras les mostraba la invitación.

"Es una invitación de Regina" contestó Emma,mientras le enseñaba la suya y Blanca haciendo lo mismo.

"Al parecer es una invitación para su séptimo cumpleaños de gobernante que se celebrará mañana a la noche" les informó Blanca mientras miraba la información en la invitación "Y que al ser todos de la realeza,que traigamos nuestros mejores vestidos"

"El problema,es cómo conseguimos unos vestidos,para mañana" les avisó Emma,un poco contenta de que no podían ir al baile,porque aún no podría mirarle a Regina,no después de lo que ha pasado entre ellas,esta mañana y el día anterior.

"Creo,que ya se quien nos puede ayudar " afirmó Neal con una sonrisa,haciendo que Emma se pusiera como un flan,de lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

La rubia,iba a decir algo cuando Jefferson la interrumpió.

"¿Por qué,no os quedáis a dormir,por esta noche?,es lo mucho que podemos hacer por vosotros". Los tres se miraron entre ellos para saber que tenían que contestar,hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo y asistieron con la cabeza.

Después de estar,hablando y comiendo,todos se fueron a dormir,Blanca con Emma,para así que la rubia no tuviera pesadillas,Grace con su padre y Neal en el suelo otra vez.

Al día siguiente,desayunaron junto con padre e hija,para después despedirse de ellos y empezando a caminar por el bosque,para despejarse de los problemas.

"Chicos,no os habéis fijado de que ya no están mis carteles" Emma y Neal también se sorprendieron en eso.

"¿Qué,habrá podido pasar?" Preguntó la rubia muy sorprendida.

Neal y Blanca se miraron ante eso y los dos a la vez,sonrieron a la rubia.

"Lo que ha pasado,eres tu ,Emma" La rubia a esa respuesta se puso un poco nerviosa,sabía que en el futuro,la reina había cambiado por Henry y por ella,pero no se esperaba,que cuando empezará a perseguir a su enemiga,lo dejará de hacerlo solo porque ella había venido.

Los tres estuvieron,caminando por más tiempo,mientras se reían de las istorias más divertidas de sus amigos.

Pero derrepente,pudieron ver como aparecían carros que llevaban a personas de la realeza,hacia el castillo oscuro,habían estado,andando por tanto tiempo que se habían olvidado de la fiesta.

"Rumpelstiltskin " llamo Neal,y de la misma el apareció.

"¿Queréis ir al baile,no?" Preguntó él con su sonrisa y sin darles tiempo a contestar continuó hablando " Entonces porque no me habéis avisado antes " y con un movimiento de dedos, aparecieron en el castillo de este.

"Chicas,ir a ese cuarto,donde hay montones de vestidos y allí tenéis un espejo para miraros,de mientras Neal y yo miraremos un traje para el" les explico el,Emma y Blanca se fueron a la habitación y se quedaron en shock al ver tantos vestidos.

"Hay tantos...Si no tuviésemos prisa,me los probaría todos" Emma se quedó mirando a su amiga.

"Pero,¿tenemos que ir a una hora exacta?".Blanca asistió,mientras empezaba a mirar los vestidos.

"Más o menos,tenemos hasta que,Regina aparezca en la sala del baile,que es,cuando se prepara y todo eso"

"Pues,gracias a su magia se viste de la misma porque o sino,no se como lo haría para ponerse esos vestidos de infarto" Blanca se río ante eso,mientras escogía un vestido blanco.

"¿Te refieres,por esos escotes que lleva,verdad?"

Emma al oír esa pregunta,se puso muy roja.

"Es en general,a veces me pregunto como puede,andar con esos vestidos"

"Bueno,dejemos de hablar,de Regina y veamos que vestido te puedes poner,tú, hoy tienes que estar alucinante Emma,tan alucinante que ni Regina te va rivalizar" Y con decir eso,Emma con ayuda de su amiga,empezó a probarse,algunos vestidos y mirándose en el espejo,sin percatarse que alguien les miraba,por el espejo.

"Este" contestó la rubia,mientras se miraba el vestido rojo "Voy a llevar este".

"Pero antes de,irnos" la interrumpió Blancanieves,mientras le hacía un moño y pintandole los labios,en color rojo "Sabes,vas a ser la envidia de todas las mujeres,menos yo y Regina,y la mirada de los hombres y especialmente de la de reina,que creo que no le hará ninguna gracia,que los hombres te miren,como ella te va a mirar,será divertido".

Aunque a Emma no le gustara,nada que los hombres la miraran con esos ojos,sonrió un poco,al imaginar a Regina,desesperada de que ningún hombre le pusiera los ojos.

Blanca al ver,que su amiga,había temblado al oír que todos los hombres,la mirarían,fue a donde ella y la abrazó.

"Hey,todo estará bien...vamos a esa bola...para que puedas olvidarte un poco de ese canalla que te hizo esa cosa horrible y además estarás conmigo,Neal y Regina,con nosotros tres para protegerte,no tienes que temer a nada y si alguien intenta hacerte algo,yo saco un arco y le apunto,Neal le pegaría y Regina,con su magia..ni me imagino..así venga,vamos a divertirnos"

Emma al oír eso,sonrió a Blanca,antes de que se cogieran de la mano y salieron,de la habitación para encontrarse a Rumpel y a Neal,quien iba con una chaqueta marrón,una camisa y un pantalón negro.

"Bueno,¿nos vamos,ya?'

Las chicas sonrieron al ver a Neal tan impaciente.

"Pero antes,para que la reina,busque desesperadamente a,Emma,¿por qué no os cambiáis vuestros nombres?"

Los tres se pensaron un momento antes de sonreír y decir los nombres.

"Princesa,Leia"

"Princesa,Mary"

"Príncipe,Bae"

"Vuestras,invitaciones,por favor" pidió un guardia,mientras que otro,apuntaba los nombres.

"Y ¿que,sois entre vosotros tres?"preguntó el guardia.

"Somos,hermanos " contestó Neal sonriendo

"Y ¿de dónde,venís? Preguntó el mismo.

"Del reino,Comarca,está muy lejos de aquí " contestó Neal,mientras que Emma se intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír.

Y con eso,los tres entraron dentro del castillo,donde pudieron ver,que todo estaba muy bien,decorado.

"Bien,ya están todos " anunció un guardia " en pocos,minutos,saldrá su majestad para daros la bienvenida " anunció otro guardia.

Emma,Neal y Blanca,empezaron a hablar,mientras sonreían,pero derrepente la rubia pudo escuchar la voz de Walsh y se le heló la sangre.

"Emma,¿estás bien?"preguntó Neal al ver la cara de Emma.

"Si ,tranquilos " contestó la rubia "Emma,tienes que tranquilizarte y olvidarte de ese monstruo,tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta" pensó para sí misma.

Neal y Blanca no estaban muy convencidos,pero,si no quería hablar no la forzarian.

Derrepente,se pudo oír,los sonidos de las trompetas,la reina ya estaba en el salón del baile,haciendo que todos,se callaran y miraran a la morena.

"Gracias,por venir en este día, donde hace siete años,me convertí en,reina,desafortunadamente,a partir de este año,el rey ya no está con nosotros..pero igual,puedo encontrar una reina,para que gobierne a mi lado..puede ser y bueno espero que disfrutéis de esta bola..Que empiece la fiesta" y con decir eso,los músicos empezaron a sonar la música, mientras que la gente empezó a hablar y ha coger comida.

**Continuará. ...**

**Espero como siempre,que os guste y que comentéis. **

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por comentar los comentarios.**

**Yo e estado poniendo bola en vez de baile porque creía que en esos tiempos era lo mismo**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago istorias por divertirme y entretenerme a mi y a los lectores. **

**Dont be afraid**

**Capítulo 7**

Neal,Blanca y Emma estaban cogiendo comida,mientras hablaban.

"Tiene buena pinta,lo malo sería si estuviese envenenado" Las chicas al oír las palabras de su amigo,sonrieron y Blanca empezó a reírse. "Neal,sabes que es imposible,que Regina haya hecho tal cosa" Pero al oír la contestación de Blanca,Neal levantó una ceja.

"Yo,creo que si sería capaz,además conociéndola por su titulo" contestó Neal.

"Y aparte,en el futuro te da una manzana que esta envenenada" pensó Emma,mientras miraba a las otras personas y su mirada se encontró con los dos de su mayores temores,Walsh que la miraba otra vez,con aquella mirada quien la hizo asustarse y Regina quien la miraba fijamente y se acercaba más.

"Pero hoy la reina tiene a alguien muy importante" le explico Blanca mientras señalaba a Emma quien se había girado,pero el temor no se le pasaba.

Blanca y Neal se preocuparon al ver la cara de la rubia y empezaron dispararle preguntas "¿Estás bien?,¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te ocurre algo?"

Emma les miró y vio su preocupación por ella y se pego mentalmente por hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan y además,no tenía que pensar en Walsh,ni en Regina,tenía que divertirse.

"Tranquilos,no es nada"

Neal y Blanca no se lo creyeron y la morena pudo ver que dos personas miraban a su amiga,una era Regina que cada vez estaba más cerca y el otro no podía decir quien era,pero la mirada de horror de su amiga..

¿No, sería aquel canalla?

De mientras,la reina había estado buscando desesperadamente a su rubia,hasta que sintió que unos ojos verdes la miraban y es cuando la vio,se empezó a acercar hacia ella,pero pudo ver,que estaba asustada..¿era de ella?No,su mirada se dirigía a otra persona.

La morena queriendo saber,qué hacía a su princesa,tan asustada se acercó más y lo que vio,hizo que su magia,pidiera a gritos que saliera para hacer algún mal ,a esa persona quién estaba mirando a su rubia como una bestia hambrienta,vigilando a su presa.

La reina,solo quería saber,quién era esa rata,quien se atrevía a intentar a desnudar a su Emma con su sucia mirada,quién era aquel el que se osaba a mirar a su próxima soberana ya que por sus ropas,se notaba que era un vulgar príncipe que vivía en un reino que era controlado por ella.

La morena miró, al príncipe antes de mover un dedo y sonreír malvadamente mientras se acercaba más a la rubia.

"Mierda " exclamó el príncipe mientras se intentaba limpiar la mancha de vino,que sin saber cómo había aparecido,haciendo que dejará de mirar a aquella rubia quien le recordaba a una chica con quien había tenido una noche,divertida y solo quería hacerlo con esa rubia vestido de rojo.

Todos los invitados se le quedaron mirando,haciendo que el se muriera de vergüenza,mientras se intentaba quitar la mancha.

"Se lo tenía,merecido,por estar mirando otras cosas " contestó Blanca,sabiendo quien había sido la que le había hecho, eso al príncipe.

"Estoy contigo " afirmó Neal sonriendo y también sabiendo quien había sido y percatándose como la evilqueen estaba a unos metros de distancia de Emma y ésta no se enteraba.

"Sabéis, me dan un poco de pena los músicos, están tocando para que nadie baile" soltó Emma,antes de que se le helara la sangre al sentir el olor a manzanas y a magia..

"Esto chicos..." empezó Emma.

"Nos vas a preguntar,si haber esta,la reina quien tiene una obsesión con las manzanas,Queen Queen como le sueles llamar tu,aunque también la llamas Queenie o Regi" empezó Neal,mientras disfrutaba,que su amiga se ponía más roja de vergüenza y la reina sonría sin malicia.

"O..."iba a continuar el.

"Si esa,así que responder los dos,¿esta Regina detrás mío?"le cortó ella,mientras esperaba que fuese un no,aún saber la respuesta.

"Si" contestaron los dos,haciendo que la rubia,tragase duro y se diera la vuelta para encontrarse con la reina,quien tenía una gran sonrisa y llevaba una chaqueta, donde en el medio llevaba una camisa y una falda que parecía un pantalón,y todo de color negro.

"Hola,princesa" dijo ella mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"Hola,Re..digo su majestad" dijo la rubia mientras hacía un saludo como una princesa.

"Sabes que tu tienes permiso de llamarme por mi nombre,querida"

Emma sonrió un poco al ver la mirada suave en la reina.

"Y bueno,¿me permites un baile?" Le pidió la morena miéntras alargaba su mano.

"Por supuesto,Regina" antes de coger su mano y ser llevada a la pista de baile.

De mientras,Neal miraba con sorpresa a su amiga.

"Si,es de sorprenderse,verdad?Estoy dejando que mi amiga se vaya con mi ex madrastra,pero,se que reina jamás le haría daño,no a Emma"

De mientras,Emma y Regina,estaban bailando,la rubia tenía sus brazos en el cuello de la morena y la morena en su cintura.

"¿Con que,te pongo muy nerviosa con mis vestidos de infarto?" Decía la morena mientras le daba vueltas a la rubia y ésta se quedó sorprendida "¿Cómo me e enterado de eso?Bueno que digamos puedo oír y escuchar las cosas,por los espejos"

Emma se dio una bofetada mentalmente por olvidarse de una de las habilidades de su prometida.

"No has cambiado,nada" se quejó la rubia mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de la morena y ella a los de la rubia,mientras se acercaban más.

"Al parecer en algunas cosas,sigo siendo la misma" susurró más cerca la morena.

La rubia,iba a cerrar los ojos,cuando sintió esa mirada de nuevo,era Walsh quien la miraba fijamente,haciendo que la memoria regresase a ella,mientras empezaba a temblar.

"Emma,¿hay algo malo?" Susurró la morena,al sentir que la rubia se separaba de ella,dejándola otra vez sin ese beso que tanto ansiaba.

"Solo,necesito,salir un poco a tomar el aire" dijo la rubia,mientras se ponía muy nerviosa al sentir esa mirada.

La reina,se preocupo al ver a la rubia con esa mirada como si se sintiese indefensa ...¿ese tal Walsh,la estaba mirando?,la morena empezó a mirar,atrás de ella y lo vio,era el mismo sujeto quien había estado molestando a su rubia,ahora las ganas de destruir a ese canalla crecían más y pudo ver como salia del la sala del baile,mejor que se fuera pero luego se asustó al sentir que Emma ya no estaba al lado suyo,en el momento que se distrajo,su rubia lo aprovechó para huir de sus brazos y además ese loco había ido tras ella.

"Emma" gritó ella haciendo que toda sala le dejará paso y que Neal y Blanca se preocupasen y se fueran para buscar por un sitio distinto del que se había ido la reina.

De mientras,Emma estaba en un balcón intentando despejar sus sentimientos,tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero esas fuerzas se fueron al oír una voz detrás de ella.

"Vaya,vaya pero si la princesa que al parecer a hecho crear un intereses en la evilqueen es la chica con quien me divertí hace tanto tiempo,que coincidencia" empezó el,mientras empezaba a tocar su cuerpo.

Emma,con una parte de valentía que le quedaba,le dio un codazo en toda la nariz,miéntras intentaba salir de ahí, pero fue empujada a la pared brutalmente,haciendo que casi se mareara.

"¡Zorra,como te atreves a hacerme esto!Si lo quieres duro,bien" y con decir eso,el príncipe empezó a mordisquearle el cuello con violencia,como un animal mientras que sus manos agarraban con violencia con sus manos y de mientas apretaba con dureza su entrepierna con la de la rubia,quien no paraba de llorar.

"Eso es lo que te mereces,tú no eres nada,solo una rata sucia" gritó él,mientras se dirigía a arrancarle el vestido,cuando una voz le heló la sangre.

"¿Se puede saber,que haces príncipe Walsh?" Preguntó la evil queen con voz tranquila y fría, mientras que sus ojos se habían oscurecido de la rabia y el deseo de destruir al príncipe

"¿Divertirme,con esta princesa, deseáis,uniros a la diversión?" Le pregunto el mientras le daba vistas de la rubia,quien estaba llorando por el cuello,haciendo que la morena se le pusieran los ojos violetas.

"Lo siento,decirte esto querido,pero no me gusta nada compartir" empezó la morena mientras se acercaba más " Y si veo que alguien,está tocando algo que es mio..acaba más que muy mal" y en ese momento,Regina lanzó algo de magia a Walsh haciendo que cayera dormido,para unas horas.

"Guardias" llamó ella,haciendo que cuatro guardias aparecieron delante de ella.

"Llevaros a esta escoria,a las mazmorras y atarlo a la pared y avisarme cuando esté despierto" mientras les miraba a dos guardias quienes se lo llevaron " y vosotros suspender la fiesta y que regresen todos a sus reinos" y los guardias se fueron.

La morena sin perder ningún segundo más, ayudó a levantarse a Emma y la miró con amor y preocupación " Tranquila, Emma,estás a salvo y te prometo que ese canalla no volverá a lastimarte"

Emma al oír esas palabras se acercó a la morena y la besó, siendo correspondida de la misma,mientras sentía que su magia,volvía a ella.

La morena bajó lentamente su mano a la cintura de esta,haciendo que Emma,se separará de la reina,sintiéndose un poco mal.

"Emma,ven aquí, no voy a hacerte daño" se lo aseguro la morena,intentando acercarse a ella,pero Emma salió corriendo.

"Emma,espera" dijo la morena mientras intentaba atraparla.

Emma corría y corría, mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas por culpa del golpe,iba tan consumida por sus pensamientos que no se dio dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban en frente de ella,haciendo que se chocarán y que Emma cayera al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

"Emma" eso pudo oír Emma antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Continuará...**

**Que pasara...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis.**

**Nos leemos.**

**A partir de mañana ya no podré actualizar como esta semana ya que de nuevo voy a clase otra vez(intentare actualizar hoy Fire vs ice)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Se que e tardado mucho para actualizar,pero no se me ocurría nada de nada.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago istorias por divertirme y entretenerme a mi y a los lectores. **

**Dont be afraid**

**Capítulo 8**

Emma empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo de color gris,este lugar se le hacía muy familiar pero de donde?

En ese momento pudo sentir que estaba tapada por unas mantas,estaba en una cama y al parecer era grande.

Y esa cama tenía un olor que la hacía,que quisiera seguir estando tumbada.

-Mira quien se ha despertado - exclamó una voz,era como no,Neal.

-¿Neal?-preguntó la rubia,miéntras se sentaba y veía al moreno - ¿Donde estamos?

-Enserio,¿que no lo sabes?-se quedó el sorprendido,pero con una sonrisa en su rostro - Pues cuando te levantes,lo verás.

-No quiero levantarme,se está muy bien aquí - se quejó la rubia,mientras se tumbaba de nuevo y respiraba ese aroma que por alguna razón, la hacía olvidarse aunque fuera un poco,de aquel príncipe,en el momento que lo recordó, todo su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío de temor,haciendo que se tapará con las mantas.

Neal se preocupo a ese gesto de su amiga,con lo que se acercó y acarició suavemente los cabellos de la rubia.

-Tranquila,rubia ya no debes de preocuparte,la reina se ha encargado de él, y además pienso ayudarte para que,puedas estar sin temor,no estas sola Emma - se lo aseguro él con absoluta sinceridad,antes de cambiar la voz de uno serio a una divertida.

-Oye,en serio ¿que no sabes donde estamos?

-No - contestó Emma sinceramente y aún así sonriendo un poco ya que Neal intentaba distraerla de sus malos recuerdos de anoche.

-Bien,estamos en un castillo de una reina y tu estas ahora mismo en su cama.

Emma en aquel momento,se empezó a sonrojarse,si la noche anterior estuvieron en la fiesta de Regina...y ese olor a manzana que desprendía la cama,como no podía haberlo sabido..estaba en el dormitorio de la reina.

Al darse cuenta,la rubia se levantó a todo correr de la cama aunque su cuerpo y su corazón se quejarán de que se separará de ella.

Neal sonrió más, al lograr su cometido,había logrado aunque sea por muy poco tiempo distraer a su amiga de su temor.

Después de levantarse,Emma vio que estaba con otro atuendo distinto de lo de la noche.

-La reina te cambio de ropa mientras dormías,pero tranquila que lo hizo con magia - la tranquilizó él al ver como Emma se abrazaba a sí misma.

La rubia al oír eso,se tranquilizó un poco,pero siguió un poco nerviosa.

-Me puedes explicar¿,como he acabado aquí?-preguntó la rubia.

Neal al oír la pregunta,puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Con sólo recordarlo,me dan dolores de cabeza.

-Tan malo,fue llevarme a este cuarto?-se quedó sorprendida la rubia.

-No tienes,ni la menor idea,rubia,que digamos que tener a Blancanieves y a la evilqueen en el mismo castillo en estos tiempos no es una buena idea

Mientras caminaban,Neal empezó a contarle a Emma lo de anoche.

_Flash Back,Neal Pov._

_Tu madre y yo,te estábamos buscando por todo el castillo,cuando apareciste de la nada y te chocaste contra nosotros._

_Los dos,nos preocupamos ,que te empezamos a agitar,pero no respondías,haciendo que nos preocuparamos más, yo puse mi oído para saber si estabas viva y si lo estabas,con lo que sólo estabas desmayada,entonces Blanca me propuso que nos fuéramos de aquí cuanto antes,para ponerte a salvo y cuando te iba a coger,para llevarte en brazos,una bola de fuego,que casi me da en mi hermoso rostro,era como no,Regina y al parecer no le agradaba mucho de que te cogiera en brazos._

_-Ni se te ocurra,tocarla - me amenazó ella,con su mirada llena de furia,celos y preocupación,pero seguramente lo último, solo por ti._

_Entonces,Blanca se acercó a la reina y fijo,que le diría cualquier cosa,para que la reina invocara otra bola de fuego._

_-Tu no nos das ordenes,Regina..nos llevaremos a Emma de aquí,te guste o no - se lo aseguro Blanca muy segura - Neal, coge a Emma._

_-Tocale un pelo y será lo último que toques - me advirtió ella de nuevo, antes de mirar con mucho odio a Blanca - Y la que se irá de aquí serás tú y ese idiota,pero Emma se queda aquí,donde le conviene._

_-¡Hey! -me queje yo,al ser llamado idiota,eso había herido mi orgullo pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo o sino,esto acabaría muy mal._

_En ese momento pude oír una risita falsa de alegría,por parte de Blancanieves,lo que ya decía eso se empezaba a poner muy feo._

_-Disculpame,su majestad..pero en serio?Lo que a Emma le mejor le conviene,es quedarse?Contigo?Si no hubieses mandado esa invitación y si la hubieses estado protegiendo como es debido,en vez de comertela con la mirada,ahora Emma no estaría así - le culpo ella._

_En ese momento,pude ver que tu prometida se iba a volver loca de rabia y solamente pensé, da da ra estamos muertos._

_-Tu no me vas a hechar la culpa,querida..si me hubieses entregado antes a Emma,esto no hubiese pasado - la contraataco la más vieja._

_-Por qué,si hubieses estado antes con ella,seguramente no la hubieses dejado salir de tu dormitorio,seguramente que la pobre pasaría peor que con el príncipe._

_-Yo jamás,haría algo que lastimase a Emma - se lo aseguro la morena,mientras que se miraban con mucho odio y pensar que en el futuro volverían a ser familia._

_Es en ese momento,en el cual, decidí intervenir._

_-Podéis dejar de pelearos,como unas bestias salvajes y pensar un poco - empeze yo,mientras sentía las miradas serias de las dos enemigas - Emma no se puede ir del castillo,necesita estar en algún lugar seguro y la reina le puede dar eso - pude ver como a la de más edad,sonreía con victoria,mientras se dirigía para coger a la rubia - Pero,nosotros tampoco nos podemos ir...Se que no os gusta la idea y a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia,pero Emma nos necesita a los tres,solo así podremos ayudarla a que salga de este problema..o queréis que siga sufriendo?-Las dos se quedaron quietas y calladas por unos instantes pero sonreí cuando asistieron con la cabeza._

_-Pero si me dejáis estar con ella a solas - nos áviso la reina_

_-Esta bien - juramos los dos._

_-Y que tu no nos intentaras,asesinarnos y nos dejaras en paz mientras estemos aquí - le aviso Blanca._

_-Echo - dijo la reina._

_Después de eso,te pude cogerte al fin,aún sentir una mirada asesina en mis espalda._

_Fin Neal flash back_

-No me creo,que te enfrentaste a Regina y a mi madre tu solo - se quedó Emma sin creérselo.

-Pues,tendrás que creérselo, ya que o sino,no me verías a mi,aquí.

Emma iba a responderle con algo,cuando sintió un abrazo,era Blanca.

-Al parecer,estos días, no son tus días,verdad?-preguntó ella,sonriendo de que su amiga se hubiera despertado - tienes hambre?Los cocineros han cocinado algo..por si te apetece.

-No ,gracias - mintió la rubia a medias,se moría de hambre pero no le apetecía.

-De verdad?

-Sí de verdad.

-De verdad,de la buena?

-Qué si.

-Estás segurisima?

-A cien por cien.

-Segura,de verdad?

-Sí.

-De verdad,de la buena de la buena?

-Blanca - le aviso Emma con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien - se rindió ella con una sonrisa.

-Voy a salir a caminar un poco por los jardines - les avisó Emma,pero fue parada otra vez por la morena.

-Estás segura Emma?

-Blanca - le aviso ella antes de irse.

-Ya,Ya...fijo que tiene hambre.

-Eso ni lo dudes,pero creo que la única persona que le puede entrar en razón ahora,para que coma,es la reina - se lo aseguro él.

Blanca solamente suspiró al oír eso.

De mientras,Regina estaba mirando por su cuarto a su querido árbol de manzana,mientras intentaba despegar sus pensamientos,de lo que había hecho hace unas horas.

_Flash Back._

_Ella,Blanca y el idiota estaban mirando a la rubia mientras está descansaba en la cama de la soberana._

_Ella,acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de la rubia,aun sabiendo que a la otra no le gustaría. _

_Pero derrepente,ese silencio se había rompido,cuando un guardia llamo a la puerta._

_La reina se acercó al guardia y cuando esté le dio una inclinación, ella supo lo que pasaba._

_-Ni se os ocurra molestarla,mientras duerme - les avisó ella a los dos que ahora se quedaban a cargo de la rubia._

_Sin perder ni un momento más, empezó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros,antes de llegar a unas escaleras donde bajo hasta llegar al final de ellas._

_Después entró por una puerta donde solo estaba alumbrado por pocas antorchas._

_Allí había un guardia,quien custodiaba una puerta de metal._

_-Queréis,que os deje sola su majestad?-preguntó él,mientras cogía la llave y empezaba a abrir la puerta._

_-No...Sabes yo que tu llamaría a más soldados..creo que hoy la reina y sus leales soldados podrán sacar algo de provecho.-se lo aseguro ella con una sonrisa malvada - ya os llamare para deciros que tenéis que hacer - se lo explicó ella antes de entrar en la celda,donde en una pared estaba Walsh._

_-Se que estas, despierto querido._

_El al oírla,levantó la cara,para mirarla con miedo,enfado y sosprendido._

_-Exigo saber,porque estoy aquí - gritó él. _

_La morena soltó una carcajada de malicia,antes de invocar una cama y telestranportar al prisionero a la cama y por supuestamente atado. _

_-Dime,príncipe Walsh,usted es idiota o se lo hace?-preguntó ella con tono más dulce pero muy peligroso a la vez - porque aparte de los seres que amo,no soporto a los idiotas y tu querido,estás muy lejos de ser alguien que me importe - se lo aseguro ella,mientras le agarraba por el cuello._

_-Por. .fa..vor..no..me..mate..-suplico el entrecortadamente._

_entonces al oír éso,ella se separó con una sonrisa malvada._

_-Sabes,esto tiene gracia..Después de que te hagan lo que tengo pensado,pedirás que te borre de este mundo..pero no lo voy a hacer - se lo admitió ella - y bueno,como veo que al parecer que no sabes,porque un príncipe tan bueno como Walsh esta aquí. ..pues tranquilo querido,que ahora mismo lo sabrás, además mi tiempo es muy valioso para gastarlo contigo._

_Ella suspiró antes de hablar de nuevo._

_-¿Dime su alteza,cuanto os divertisteis en la fiesta de ayer?Porque por lo que vi,te lo estabas pasando muy bien con esa princesa - dijo ella con calma - Te gustaba cuando,lloraba,cuando pedía que la dejaras en paz mientras que tu la tocabas como si fuera un trozo de carne._

_-Su majestad,soy un hombre y necesito atenciones y además no hice nada malo porque esa princesa,no tendría a alguien - habló el pero se callo al ver la mirada de ella._

_-Pues,acabas de cometer un grave error...esa princesa..tiene a alguien ,esta comprometida y su prometida la ama con todo su ser,que le daría todo..pero sabes de que se entera..de que un sucio y maloliente príncipe,la había tocado..haciendo que la hermosa princesa ahora este sufriendo y su prometida juro que le daría de su propio medicamento a aquel monstruo y sabes que eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora - le aviso ella,haciendo que el príncipe temblara de miedo._

_-Majestad,tener clemencia - suplico el,pero ella solamente levantó un dedo que hizo que un humo púrpura tapará el príncipe,quien después del humo,en vez de un príncipe ahora estaba una princesa._

_-¿Qué me habéis hecho ?-preguntó ella asustada._

_-Ahora,querida sabrás lo que se siente una mujer cuando le hacen las cosas que tu hiciste a mi rubia..cuando te lo hayan hecho,el hechizo se romperá y te devolverán a tu patético reino- se lo explicó ella,antes de llamar a los guardias y explicarles el plan,ellos miraron a la chica y sonrieron malvadamente y sin mirar para atrás ella se fue._

_Fin flash back._

La morena se quedó suspirando,en realidad no se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Walsh..pero y si después Emma no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Derrepente sonrió,al ver a la rubia en frente de su manzano y sin pensar un segundo se telestranporto allí.

**Continuará...**

**Lo siento si es demasiado corto o Si tiene muchos fallos.**

**Intentare actualizar los otros dos lo antes posible.**

**Espero que os guste y que comentéis.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que e tardado mucho para actualizar,pero no se me ocurría nada de nada.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 9**

Emma había estado caminando,hasta que llegó al manzano de la reina.

Lo acarició suavemente,sabiendo lo importante que era para la morena,ya que esta planta estuvo con ella aun en los peores momentos,en los que ella no pudo estar.

Al ver las manzanas rojas,quiso comer alguna ya que tenían muy buena pinta..pero con sólo recordar la historia que tiene las manzanas rojas y su ahora familia se le quitaron un poco las ganas.

La rubia estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta que un humo púrpura había aparecido al lado de ella.

Así que cuando la ojiverde miró al lado suyo,pues al no esperarse a la reina a su lado se cayó al suelo del susto que se había metido.

-Jo Regina, no me metas esos sustos - se quejó la rubia antes de mirar a la cara de la morena y arrepentirse de lo que había dicho,tenía que haber pensado que esa Regina no era con la que se iba a casar,sino que era su yo del pasado que aunque fuera la reina más poderosa,en el pasado era muy protectora y eso que en el futuro lo es y mucho.

-No quería asustarte querida-se lo aseguro ella mientras se sentaba con la rubia en el suelo y le agarraba sus manos con suavidad.

-Regina..-intentó decir la rubia,mientras que se sonrojaba un poco ya que la oji marrón acariciaba suavemente sus manos.

-No quiero me lo digas,Emma,voy a luchar por tu perdón - se lo aseguro la morena mientras se acercaba acercaba aún más- no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que te sientas cómoda en mis brazos y..

Emma sabía que no estaba bien interrumpir a una soberana,pero tenía que pararla.

-Calma Regina,no estoy enfadada contigo así que no tienes que luchar con nadie - le afirmó la rubia antes de separar suavemente sus manos de los de la morena y alejarse un poco mientras se levantaba.

La reina puso una cara de alivio al oír eso pero levantó una ceja al ver que la princesa se había alejado un poco de ella,iba a decirle algo cuando la rubia de nuevo empezó a hablar.

-Regina..necesario que me respondas sinceramente a una pregunta - empezó la ojiverde y al ver que la morena asentía con la cabeza ,hizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Walsh?-le pregunto aunque con sólo pensar en el príncipe,su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Regina apretó los puños al oír esa temida pregunta,tenía que pensar en una mentira no podía perderla,pero al verla a sus ojos,tan vulnerable que le rogaba que le dijera la verdad..y ella no podía negarle nada,ni siquiera esa verdad que podía hacer que su rubia la mirará con horror.

Se moría con abrazarla cuando la vio temblar pero no quería que después de que le contará se quisiera soltar como si su vida dependiera de ello de su abrazo,eso sería demasiado.

Así que desde su lugar le contó todo lo que le había hecho al príncipe.

Cuando terminó de hablar,se acercó a la rubia lentamente.

-Por favor,Emma..no me odies - le rogó la evil queen.

Pero la ojiverde no podía mirarle a la cara,por su culpa,la morena se había ensuciado las manos,todos se equivocaban,Regina no era el monstruo era ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos para ver como una mano de Regina iba a tocar su mejilla y la ojiverde sin pensarlo,se apartó.

-Emma - suplico la reina con lágrimas.

-Lo siento.-admitió la rubia con lágrimas también,antes de salir corriendo,dejando a la morena en sus pensamientos.

La rubia estuvo corriendo un buen rato hasta que se encontró con Blanca.

-¿Emma que ha pasado?-preguntó la ladrona preocupada.

La rubia se lo contó todo,antes de ser abrazada por su madre del futuro.

-Shh,calma Emma,no tienes la culpa de nada - intentó tranquilizarla - y aunque se que la venganza no es la solución. .tu seguramente habías hecho lo mismo ¿verdad?.

Emma pensó unos instantes y supo que Blanca tenía razón.

-Tranquila,Regina seguro que te perdona.

-Gracias - contestó Emma con una sonrisa.

De mientras con la reina,esta estaba mirando al cielo,sus ojos estaban totalmente negros.

-Regina,necesito hablar contigo - dijo una voz,haciendo que la morena se enfadara más y sin dudarlo,levantó un dedo haciendo que esa persona se diera contra la pared.

-Se puede saber,¿qué quieres?-preguntó ella fríamente.

-E venido para decirte,que Emma no te teme - admitió Neal.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Conozco muy bien a Emma,ella jamás te temería,lo que pasa es que se siente muy culpable por todo lo malo que haces..y piensa que no te merece.

La morena suspiró de alivio,Emma no tenía miedo de ella.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó la reina,tenía que encontrarla y dejarle claro a su rubia que ella no tenía la culpa.

-Creo que esta en vuestros aposentos - dijo Neal.

De la misma,la morena se transportó a sus aposentos,dejando al hombre en el jardín.

-A esas dos,siempre hay que ayudarles - suspiró Neal.

-Ya,pero me hace feliz,cuando están así tan contentas - dijo Blanca,después de dejar a Emma en los aposentos de la morena.

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo,espero que este drama se acabe ya,merecen ser felices.

De mientras en los aposentos de la reina.

Emma estaba nerviosa,¿que le iba decir?

Que digamos no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar,ya que la voz de la soberana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Emma - suspiró ella,mientras se acercaba lentamente,igual que la rubia.

-Regina,yo..-intento empezar la rubia,pero no pudo decir nada,ya que no se esperaba el abrazo de la morena.

-No hace falta que digas nada,querida..me lo han dicho todo..Emma eres una idiota de primera - suspiró con una sonrisa.

La rubia no pudo decir nada,por qué sus labios fueron callados con los labios de la morena.

La rubia sonrió en ese beso.

Las dos se separaron,sonriendo.

\- Y tu tampoco te quedas atrás su majestad - se burló un poco la rubia,antes de besarle a la morena y separándose de la misma.

-¿Dónde están tus modales,Emma?-preguntó ella,antes de besarla de nuevo.

Ese beso era tan apasionado,que ni Emma se dio cuenta cuando estaba entre la pared y Regina.

La reina casi no se podía controlar,pero sabía que tenía que parar,aún así iba hacer una cosa.

Mientras se besaban,la reina con un brazo bajo hasta el culo de la rubia y lo agarró haciendo que se acercarán más.

Emma suspiró de sorpresa al sentir esa mano ahí, pero se dio cuenta,que ya no tenía miedo que esa mano estuviera ahí.

Después de un rato de besarse,Emma se tumbó encima de la morena,mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de esta ya que aparte de ser blando aun tener el vestido puesto,le encantaba oír sus latidos del corazón,mientras que la morena acariciaba los cabellos rubios.

-Regina

-¿Uhmm?

-Gracias a tu brazo malvado,me e dado cuenta que el miedo se me está quitando

-Pues entonces me alegro de tener un brazo malvado,pero sabes que yo te esperaré eternamente.

-Ya lo sé - suspiró la rubia,mientras se bajaba de la morena para ponerse a su lado y abrazarla,haciendo que la morena hiciera lo mismo.

-"Pronto será unos mejores momentos de mi vida,me uniré por fin a mi rubia y ella al fin dejará de tener ese miedo...y después nos casaremos"-pensó la morena,sin saber que tendría que pasar muchos años para casarse con su amada.

**Continuará. ..**

**Aquí está al fin...**

**Espero que os guste.y lo siento por la tardanza.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario love girl,no me esperaba ni un comentario en las dos historias.**

**Lo siento por haber tardado otra vez.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 10**

Emma abrió los ojos,solo para notar que la luz del día se había ido dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche que solamente era alumbrada por la luna y algunas estrellas que la acompañaban.

Salió de esos pensamientos,al sentir unos brazos rodeándola.

Y menos mal que recordó que quien era la que estaba enfrente suya,ya que o sino había pegado un grito que habría dejado sordos a todos los del reino.

Levantó con cuidado la cabeza,para ver dormida a la reina y en cambio se encontró con los ojos marrones mirándola fijamente y si no estuviera agarrada fuertemente por la morena y alejada del borde de la cama,se hubiese caído.

-¿Regina pero cuando tiempo llevas despierta?-preguntó Emma,mientras que la otra no paraba de oler el cabello de la rubia.

-No se..¿Algunos minutos ?¿Horas quizás?...Al estar mirándote e perdido la noción del tiempo - dijo la morena antes de besarla en los labios.

La morena siguió besándola mientras poco a poco se subió encima de la rubia.

La rubia llevó sus manos,hacia el pelo moreno donde sus dedos se perdieron.

La morena iba intentar hacer algo de nuevo con su brazo malvado,empezó a acariciar la cara de su chica,después bajó al cuello para pasar al hombro y iba a llegar al su meta..

-Su majestad,os necesitan ahora mismo en la sala del trono - le aviso un guardia detrás de la puerta.

-Maldición - gruñó la reina mientras que dentro de ella,la evil queen quería matar a todos para que tuviera los momentos con su rubia sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

La morena intentó cómo evitar esa voz,y fue a besar de nuevo a Emma,pero esta no la dejo.

-Regina tienes que irte..eres una reina - intentó la rubia,por más que deseaba estar protegida en aquellos brazos,no podía dejar que Regina se saltará sus deberes como soberana.

-La reina malvada..eso es lo que soy - dijo la morena - No soy como las otras reinas,querida..puedo hacer lo que quiera - habló la voz más oscura de la morena mientras acariciaba la cara de la rubia - Igual cuando te conviertas en mi esposa y seas la reina,haremos esos deberes juntas.

-No - dijo la rubia y antes de que la morena se pudiese quejar ,ella continuó -Si no lo haces ahora,los deberes y el deber de una soberana ni crees que te dejare que los hagas conmigo,si yo me hago reina - le advirtió la rubia sin tener ningún miedo a esos ojos que se habían puesto violetas - Tu no eres malvada Regina,solo es que has tenido una vida difícil ,lo se.

La morena se rindió al final,siempre Emma tenía razón y aunque ahora, ella era la reina,siempre hacia lo que Emma decía,la rubia será una gran reina con o..no podía que eso pasara..tenía que estar a su altura.

-En serio ni cuando soy la reina malvada ni cuando la luz del día me dejan en paz - se quejó ella,mientras se bajaba de Emma y se levantaba con mal humor.

La rubia sonrió al ver la cara de Regina parecía una niña pequeña que le habían obligado comer algo que no quería y ahora estaba muy cabreada.

Antes de irse,la oji marrón, beso los labios de la rubia con amor.

Después de oír la puerta cerrarse,Emma decidió levantarse y se dirigió al balcón de la alcoba real.

Allí pudo ver las increíbles y hermosas vistas del reino de Regina,aún todo lo que estaba pasando,seguía siendo increíble,así que cuando regresara al futuro y fuera su noche de bodas,le pediría a la morena que la dejará ver el paisaje.

Emma al pensar en eso,su sonrisa se hizo más grande,antes no podía pensar ni en la boda del miedo que tenía,y ahora hasta pensaba en la noche de bodas...ya quedaba poco para que se pudiera entregar a la morena en cuerpo y alma pero también faltaba poco para regresar al futuro futuro y dejar que el pasado vuelva a como era antes que hubieran llegado ella y Neal.

En ese momento,las tripas le empezaron a sonar...tenía mucha hambre,así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor,y se encontró con una gran y larga mesa donde estaban Neal y Blanca comiendo.

-Hola Emma - saludo la voz suave de Blanca con una sonrisa,mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentará.

-Pero si aquí está,la bella durmiente - saludo burlonamente Neal.

La rubia solo lo miro antes de rodar los ojos,Neal no cambia ni aunque esté en terreno peligroso.

Al sentarse en la silla al lado de Blanca,empezó a comer y a comer.

-¿Hay apetito eh?-sonrió él,mientras se reía al verla comer como si le fuera la vida,pero ella ignoró sus burlas.

Después de haber comido,Blanca la empezó a preguntar cómo le habían ido las cosas con Regina y ella le contó todo,bueno todo menos que la había acorralado en la pared y las cosas que hizo su brazo malvado.

Después de estar hablando un rato más, los dos le dijeron las buenas noches y se fueron a los cuartos que les había mandado la reina.

Emma se quedó aburrida y no tenía nada de sueño,eso era las consecuencias de haberse quedado mucho tiempo dormida.

La rubia empezó a caminar por los pasillos,hasta que abrió un poco la puerta que daba al trono,así ya no se perdería en el futuro.

Abrió un poco la puerta,y sintió que estaba helada,como la reina que estaba en el trono,en su voz podía ver que su parte más oscura había tomado el control,la que era llamada la reina malvada,pero para ella seguía siendo Regina.

La ojiverde pudo ver que la morena no le gustaba estar ahí, no porque era una sala del trono y que ella tenía que gobernar desde ahí,era porque se sentía sola en esa gran sala.

Así que cuando,al fin hizo sus deberes y ella era la única que quedaba ahí, Emma entró.

Al parecer la morena estaba en sus pensamientos y por eso no se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba allí.

La ojiverde empezó a mirar el lugar,era muy majestuoso,por supuestamente tenía los colores negro y blanco aún no verse muy bien a la noche,había una larga alfombra quien dirigía al trono de la reina,donde la morena estaba sentada en una gran silla de piedra que era totalmente negra y tenía forma extraña.

Ella empezó a caminar por la alfombra y cuando iba a empezar a subir por unas escaleras,la voz de la morena la paro.

-Emma - pudo oír la sonrisa de Regina - por favor,ven aquí.

La ojiverde,subió las escaleras antes de estar frente a frente con la morena,quien de la misma se levantó para cogerla de la cintura y tirarla contra ella haciendo que las dos estuvieran en el trono.

Las dos estuvieron mirándose,hablando y besándose en la sala del trono.

-Así,no me parecería nada malo venir a esta gran sala - admitió Regina antes teletransportarse junto con Emma,a la alcoba real.

Las dos se sentaron en la cama y disfrutaron de la simple compañía una y de la otra,en eso estaban pensando lo mismo.

Pero una ya pensaba que su final feliz ya estaba y la otra pensaba en lo mal que se va a sentir al tener que dejar sola a la Regina del pasado.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os guste y que dejéis comentarios para que esta historia siga.**

**No se cuantos capítulos va tener esta historia pero igual tendrá menos que Fire vs Ice o estará entre 17-26 capítulos,no lo sé verdaderamente.**

**Estoy empezando a tener pensamientos de una hombre lobo/alpha Regina! Y de otra historia de evil queenxEmma vs Emma X Regina y asesina/jefa de una banda peligrosa Regina!no se cual hacer,quiero hacer el de los tres pero quiero hacer uno antes que otro,así que si podéis,podéis decir cual de los tres queréis más,sería un gran detalle.**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo siento por haber tardado otra vez,lo que pasa es que e estado pensando mucho en otras cosas que no se me venía mucha imaginación para esto.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 11**

Los días pasaban sin parar como la preocupación que crecía en Emma al ver esa sonrisa de felicidad ,pegada en la reina,sabiendo que cuando se uniera con la morena,tendría que volver al futuro.

De mientras,Regina,no sabiendo que en este tiempo no se podía quedar con su princesa,disfrutaba cada día con su rubia,aun tener que aguantar la cara de Blancanieves y el de Neal.

Y aparte, por cada día que pasaba,el miedo que tenía la princesa rubia,se iba menguando ,gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y al estar siendo cortejada por la reina y eso que se quejó al principio, un poco,cuando se enteró de las intenciones de la morena quien quería cortejarla,pero la otra le respondió que ella era una reina y que hacía lo que quería,entonces la rubia no pudo otra cosa más que dejarla que la cortejara ,aunque jamás admitiría que le gustaba.

Era una tarde cualquiera en el castillo oscuro,donde Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en un banco del jardín.

-Estar aquí,te hace calmar y te puede hacer olvidar tus preocupaciones-habló Emma antes de, sin esperarlo,la reina con una mano la empujara en contra de ella,haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia se fuera al hombro de la soberana.

-A mi me da igual donde estar,si te puedo tenerte así-dijo la morena honestamente.

-Siempre diciendo cosas,que me hacen sonrojar-se quejo un poco Emma mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro..y no pudo decir otra palabra más,ya que se había quedado hipnotizada por la mirada de la reina.

-Deja de quejarte de algo que ya se que te encanta-susurró Regina,cada vez más cerca de Emma-¿O vas a decir que no tengo razón?

-Cla..-la rubia no pudo articular más palabras ya que su boca,había sido tomada por los labios rojos de la oji marrón.

Lo único que se oía en el jardín era el aire que corría por las hojas y los suspiros de dos personas enamoradas.

-Regina..-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba tomar aire antes de que,aquéllos labios la callaban.

-Dime-hablo la morena,entre beso y beso,mientras que sus brazos rodeaban a la rubia por detrás,para que su espacio fuera aún más corto.

-Estoy..pre-hablo entrecortadamente ella.

La morena hizo un ruido,que claramente decía que siguiera diciendo.

Emma iba a terminar,cuando Graham entró al jardín.

-Su majestad,os necesitan urgentemente en la sala del trono-anunció el,antes de sentirse incómodo por la mirada de fuego que le mandaba la gobernante.

-Maldita sea,cazador-gruño ella mientras se separaba a regañadientes de Emma-No,tardare Emma-la miró con suavidad antes de irse en un humo púrpura.

-Lo siento si os he,interrumpido con la reina-se disculpó él,sintiendo como si esa rubia le hacía sentir algo,aun no tener corazón.

-Tranquilo,no pasa nada-le tranquilizó ella,mientras miraba con nostalgia y tristeza a Graham.

Y en ese momento,como una bombilla que acababa de encenderse,la rubia se dio cuenta que Graham no murió de un ataque de corazón,con solo verle ahora,con su traje de guardia y recordó sus palabras de que quería sentir algo y también pudo recordar la sonrisa de la alcaldesa como si se hubiese quitado a un rival de encima..Regina tuvo en aquellos tiempos el corazón de Graham y lo aplasto asi sin mas,para que ella cayera en sus brazos.

-¿Cazador,podría abrazaros?-pregunto la rubia,aguantando las lagrimas.

-Si vos,lo deseáis-contestó él simplemente,antes de ser abrazado por la princesa con fuerza.

-Lo siento-susurró ella y afortunadamente él no lo oyó-lo siento mucho Graham.

Después de estar un rato abrazando al cazador,la rubia se despidió de él y corrió a un cuarto y se encerró.

Estuvo llorando,al recordar todo aquello,hasta que oyó,golpes en la puerta.

-Quien seas,por favor largate

-Rubita,abre la puerta-pidió Neal.

-No estoy de humor para bromas

-Emma no te lo guardes para ti sola,abre la puerta.

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

-Fácil,e visto a un sirviente y le e preguntado,si te había visto y me ha señalado que habías venido aquí y me ha dicho que estabas triste.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser un libro abierto?

-Vamos Emma abre¿ o quieres que llame a la reina?

-Está en una reunión

-Estoy seguro que si le cuento como estas ahora,te saca de ahí, quieras o no..asi que tu decides.

-Maldita sea-se quejó ella,antes de abrir la puerta.

-No era tan complicado-se burló él antes de de abrazar a la rubia-Y bien,se puede saber ¿por que mi amiga está llorando?

Emma le explico todo.

-Se como te sientes,eso es lo malo de enamorarse de un ex o un ahora malvado..muchas veces me da rabia de no haber podido calmar la furia de Killian y así

salvar a personas..pero sabes..lo bueno es que ya ninguno de ellos sufrirá más y tú Emma hiciste algo por Graham más que la mayoría hubiese hecho y aunque murió,por culpa de otra persona,creo que también murió,feliz al saber que pudo tener a alguien como tu en sus últimos días.

-Gracias,Neal-sonrió de nuevo ella.

-Y bueno,¿cuando le vas a decirle a Regina?

-Decirle¿ que?

-Que ya estas lista,para entregarte a ella-sonrió él un poco malvado

-No lo sé...es que no encuentro ningún momento para decirle y además si nos interrumpen-se sonrojo ella.

-Déjame eso a mi-sonrio el.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta,que alguien les había estado escuchando desde que este,habia dicho que Emma ya se podria entregar,esa persona sonrió antes de mirar a la rubia con un gran deseo y amor..la espera ya casi había acabado,ahora tenía que preparar su alcoba para esta noche..esta noche..Emma sería suya completamente y únicamente suya..por fin.

**Continuará...**

**Ya no le queda mucho a esta historia,pero aún no se cuando le queda pero mucho no.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si aún alguien lo sigue leyendo y eso,espero comentarios.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 12**

Mientras que las horas pasaban,Emma pensaba como decirselo a la ya estaba preparada...pero no se le ocurría nada y para peor,aun recordaba una sensación que alguien la ,irana mientras que estaba hablando con Neal,cuando este sacó el tema,que ahora no sabía ni que iba a decir..uff..necesitaba despejarse un poco para esta noche y que mejor para despejarse que un buen baño.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces,la rubia se dirigió a los grandes baños de la reina,quien le dijo que podía usarlos y al menos no sintió esa sensación que estaba siendo observada,cuando usaba esos baños,así que no podría ocurrir nada allí, que la pusiera nerviosa..no?

Al entrar en el lujoso baño,se desvistió y dejó la ropa bien puesta lejos de la enorme bañera y donde podía verla perfectamente.

-Bañarse es lo mejor,para despejar todo el lío que tengo en la cabeza-suspiró Emma al meterse en el agua,que estaba en una buena temperatura.

Pero claro,la rubia tuvo la mala o buena suerte,que la reina entrara en ese mismo momento a los baños..

Emma se dio la vuelta para ver,a Regina,desnudándose.

-Se puede saber¿ que haces ,Regina?-preguntó Emma mas roja que un tomate.

-¿Tu que crees,querida?Me estoy quitando el vestido,para meterme en la bañera-dijo la morena como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Y que coincidencia,que te e encontrado aqui,bañandote,así da mucho gusto,bañarse-admitió la morena,mientras que no apartaba la mirada de la ojiverde aunque no podía quitarse el vestido-

Maldita sea,con estos vestidos-gruño la morena con desesperación antes de que con un dedo,todo lo que tapaba su cuerpo se esfumara,dejándola desnuda como el dia que nacio.

-Eso te pasa,por ponerte vestidos tan complicados,su majestad-se burló un poco Emma,mientras intentaba no mirar a Regina.

-Pero el problema,que es esencial para la imagen que quiero dar y aparte es que tampoco es que son tan feos-dijo la reina,antes de meterse en la bañera al lado de Emma.

-"Creo que ya,puedo saber quién era,esa persona quien me espiaba"-pensó la rubia,antes de mirar al cuerpo de la morena..era al mirar de nuevo su propio cuerpo,suspiró con tristeza,lo que llamó la atención de Regina.

-Hay algo,¿que te preocupa Emma?-preguntó la reina,mientras la miraba de arriba y abajo,haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco antes de suspirar de nuevo.

-Nada,solo que se me han quitado las ganas de bañarme-mintió la rubia y se empezó a salir de la bañera,cuando dos brazos detrás de ella la atrajeron de nuevo.

-Regina-se quedó casi sin aliento la rubia,al sentir el cuerpo de la soberana pegada al suyo desde atrás.

-Emma,Emma,no seas tan dura contigo misma y menos cuando sabes,que hay tanta gente que daria por tenerte y creo que ya tenías que saber,que yo no soy la excepción aunque yo verdaderamente,te quiero para mi en cuerpo y alma..ay..mi princesa..con solo verte cada dia..me pareces, no mejor dicho, eres mi reina o mi diosa ante mi y yo tu caballero o tu sirviente,aun tener un título que me hace ser reina..pero con solo verte,siento que se equivocaron con mi titulo,para mi es más apropiado ser tu guardia,que ser tu reina...sabes,con solo oler tu perfume,pienso que lo que yo te puedo dar,no puede ser suficiente..tu te mereces mucho más-dijo Regina,mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el de Emma-Así que jamás,pienses que tu cuerpo o que tu alma no es perfecta,porque ante mis ojos...eres el ser mas increible y perfecto de todo ser que ha vivido-y al decir eso último,la beso en la mejilla antes de que la dejará escapar-Nos vemos en la cena,querida.

La rubia salió,del baño vestida con las ropas de antes,pero ahora también necesitaba contarle a Regina lo más pronto posible,la muy malvada,había hecho que su cuerpo pides a gritos,algo que hace mucho que no pedía,el toque de una persona y no de cualquier persona,sino de la de Regina..esa mujer iba a ser su perdición y ahora sabiendo que ella,había escuchado la conversación de Neal y ella..pero algo le dice que solo llego a escuchar la parte que Neal,dijo que ya estaba para entregarse a la morena.

Pasaron unas horas más,hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Emma,hasta que la sorprendió a sí misma fue que era la única que estaba en el comedor y al sentarse,leyó una carta de Neal.

_Hey Rubita_

_Te estarás preguntando,donde estamos todos_

_Pues para dejarte intimidad con la reina,Blanca y yo hemos salido a pasear _

_Y he pedido,por favor a los sirvientes que solo dejen la comida en el comedor y despues que bajo ningún concepto se acercaran ap comedor..bueno para eso_

_E tenido que pedirle autorización a la reina y me ha dejado..._

_Creo que un depredador va a comerse a alguien esta noche jajajaja_

_Así que disfruta y intentar no hacer mucho ruido._

_Tu amigo y caballero del reino Blanco,Neal._

-Ese idiota-suspiró Emma aun asi sacando una sonrisa.

-Veo que solo,estamos tu y yo-dijo la morena entrando por la puerta y sentándose al lado de la rubia.

Las dos empezaron a comer,en silencio,sin saber cómo decir algo y por cada minuto que pasaba Emma se culpaba por no decir esas palabras.

Y fue cuando,sin querer las dos rozaron sus manos,haciendo que se miraran,ese era el momento.

-Regina-empezó la rubia,mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos chocolates,antes de soltarlo-Estoy preparada,para unirme a ti-unió todas sus fuerzas en un tono muy bajo,esperando que la reina la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Que has dicho?-preguntó ella.

Emma iba a suspirar,cuando de un momento a otro,unos labios la atacaron,que si no fuera porque de la misma un brazo la levantó de su asiento,igual se hubiera caído.

-Al fin-suspiro la soberana,mientras que con Emma en sus brazos corría a su habitación sin parar de besarla...no iba a usar magia,,no esa noche y eso sorprendió a algunos guardias al ver a su reina, correr de un lado a otro,yendo a su alcoba y con una rubia en brazos.

**Continuará...**

**Que pasara en el siguiente...**

**Espero que comenteis.**

**Nos leemos !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Solo quiero avisar,que este capítulo es un poco M y hace mucho que no hago estas escenas..así que igual me puede salir voy a intentarlo.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 13**

Después de unos minutos de estar corriendo,la reina al fin llegó a sus aposentos,donde suspiro de alivio.

Emma se bajó de los brazos de la morena,para dejar que esta tomara aire,después del recorrido que hizo y así para admirar el trabajo que había hecho la morena.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras,bueno no totalmente ya que la luna y algunas velas alumbraban la habitación real.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó la morena,ahora ya recuperada y acercándose a la rubia con pasos firmes y lentos.

-Esta precioso-susurró Emma,sabiendo de la cercanía de la reina.

-Lo e hecho,especialmente,para que esta noche sea inolvidable para las dos...hoy al fin uniremos nuestros cuerpos,en uno...desde hoy..ya podría gritarle al mundo que soy tuya y tu eres mía-admitió Regina-¿Sabes cuanto e esperado para este momento?-preguntó la morena.

-Desde que trabajaba en los establos-contestó Emma,mientras se daba la vuelta,para encontrarse cara a cara con la morena,quien la miraba fijamente.

-Respuesta incorrecta... la respuesta correcta mi princesa es, desde siempre-la corrigió la soberana,mientras alargaba su brazo para tocar la cara de la rubia suavemente,mientras su cuerpo se iba a acercando más.

Emma por su parte,también se acercó,hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron,aun con los vestidos puestos..para la mala suerte de las dos..pero se encargaran que en muy poco tiempo,eso dejará de ser un estorbo.

-Te quiero-suspiró la rubia,rozando los labios de la reina,mientras esta la levantaba y se dirigía a la cama.

-Yo también...-susurro la oji marrón que al mismo tiempo,tumbaba a la rubia sobre la cama cómoda,boca arriba suavemente antes de que ella se pusiera encima de la ojiverde,mientras la miraba con deseo,amor y los ojos aún tener toda la oscuridad,esta vez llevaban una luz,que rivalizaba al ser más puro del mundo.

Sus cuerpos,aunque a sus manos les costó mucho, trabajo,al fin se podían tocarse,sin ningún estorbo,las manos de la rubia,acariciaban la espalda de la reina,quien de mientras la otra no dejaba de degustar a la diosa que tenía debajo,eso es lo que era la rubia a los ojos de la morena.

-Regina-suspiraba Emma,mientras que la nombrada,cada vez intentaba ir más lejos,lo más suave posible.

-Dime?-preguntó Regina,antes de subir hasta la cara de su chica y besarla en los labios-Pídeme,lo que sea,querida.

-Quiero volverme,uno contigo,por favor-suspiró ella mientras que a la vez le rogaba a la oji marrón,quien ahora mordía suavemente su cuello.

-Estas,segura?Una vez que hagamos esto,no habra vuelta atras-le aviso la morena,mientras que una parte de ella,gruñía en disgusto,por preguntarle eso en vez de hacerla de una vez su mujer.

-Nunca e estado más segura-admitió la rubia sin dudarlo,antes de sentir como la mayor unía por completo su cuerpo con la de ella.

-Emma...lo sientes?-pregunto la morena mientras se movía con fuerza,necesitaba saber que Emm..no.. mejor dicho,necesitaba saber que su Emma tambien sentia lo mismo, que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Si-eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia,ya que los suspiros que daba no la dejaban hablar bien.

Después de unos minutos,las dos sintieron que era la hora y con las manos entrelazadas llegaron a las nubes juntas.

Al terminar,la reina se bajó de la rubia para ponerse al lado de la rubia en la cama.

-Esto ha sido muchísimo mejor,de lo que me había imaginado-admitió la morena,mientras abrazaba a su rubia,quien se apoyó en su hombro-Mañana..a la mañana voy a ir al pueblo a coger algo diferente para que desayunamos las dos,en la cama..así que si no me ves,tranquila que vendré enseguida-se lo aseguro la morena sin saber que ahora,la princesa se tendría que marchar.

-Vale-susurro la rubia,casi sin fuerzas pero también con un poco de tristeza,ya que al despertarse se tendría que ir al futuro.

-Ahora a descansar,necesitaremos fuerzas para mañana-susurro la morena,con una mirada de deseo que decía,que planes tenía la oji marron despues de desayunar.

-Buenas noches,Regina-suspiró Emma antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches,mi futura esposa-susurro la soberana antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la rubia y abrazarla protectoramente y caer en un sueño de un futuro que ella creía cercano pero , aun sin que ella supiera,tendrían que ocurrir muchas cosas para que ese sueño se cumpliera.

De mientras con Neal y Blanca.

-Esas dos,no son nada silenciosas-se quejo Neal,mientras veía a Blanca muy roja mirando a la luna,en el jardín de la reina.

-Creo que esos gritos,estarán por un tiempo en mi cabeza-admitió la futura gobernante.

Al oír eso,Neal puso una cara seria,mañana él y Emma,tendrían que partir al futuro y sabía que la reina no les dejaría..necesitarán la ayuda de Blanca para llegar al castillo de su padre y también quería despedirse de ella,como se lo merecía..aun saber que en el futuro la vería y algo le decía que su amiga ,también iba a hacer lo mismo,pero es que sim Blanca,no creía que esto hubiera sido posible,los dos estaban eternamente agradecidos con ella.

-Blanca,debo decirte que Emma y yo,tenemos que volver a nuestro reino mañana y se que es duro pedirte esto,pero¿ Nos podrías acompañar hasta el castillo del ser Oscuro?-preguntó Neal,sorprendiendose al solo ver una sonrisa aun ser de tristeza en la cara de Blanca.

-Será,un gran placer,es lo maximo que os puedo hacer,por todo lo que habeis echo por mi,amigos míos-admitió ella,con lágrimas en los ojos-será mejor,que nos vayamos a dormir..mañana promete ser,un dia de mucho correr.

-Si,tienes razón - dijo Neal,mientras apretaba los puños,si esto ya se le era difícil,no quería imaginarse mañana, pero tampoco debería de quejarse,Emma tendría que huir de la persona que más quiere y eso ya era muy complicado y duro.

Los dos,subieron al pasillo del castillo donde estaban las cámaras y se desearon una buena noche a los dos.

Mañana sería un día duro.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os allá gustado y lo siento si la escena de Emma y Regina no haya salido tan bien.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Y ya nos leemos! !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 14**

Después,de estar durmiendo,algunas horas,Emma abrió, los ojos y supo que era de dia,ya que entraba luz,por la ventana de los aposentos de la reina.

Y ahora ,que , mencionaba a la morena,sintió que faltaba aquel cuerpo,quien la hizo sentirse tan segura...!es verdad!,Ahora que lo recuerda,la otra noche,le mencionó que se levantaría pronto, para ir al pueblo a comprar comida,bueno,igual se dormiría esperándola,en esas sabanas quienes desprenden ese olor tan dulce.

Emma cerró,los ojos antes de abrirlos totalmente,recordando que hoy,tenía que regresar al futuro..tenía que aprovechar que la soberana no estaba ahora,para huir con Neal ya que o sino,igual no tendria mas oportunidades como esta.

Y después de pensar eso,de un salto se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar,alguna ropa no demasiado complicada para ponerse,ya que su vestido estaba un poco roto por las manos de la reina,ya que al no usar magia,se impacientó tanto que para sacarla,casi lo rompió...eso es lo malo de no haber utilizado la magia.

Después de estar,mirando y mirando los vestidos de la morena,pudo ver un gran camisón blanco,parecía fácil de ponerse y igual podia caminar bien,eso pensó la rubia antes de ponerse la ropa y quedando conformada aunque en algunas partes le quedaba un poco grande,al terminar de mirarse en el espejo,se puso unos zapatos y se fue directa a la puerta de los aposentos, a todo correr y en el momento que iba a salir se choco con alguien.

-"Que no sea,Regina"-pensó la rubia y para su alivio no era la reina,sino que.

-Neal,Emma,¿estáis bien los dos?-Preguntó Blanca preocupada,aun darle un poco de gracia de el golpe, ¡Cómo se habían dado!

-Si-contestaron los dos,antes de levantarse.

-Vaya,¿vas a huir con el camisón de la reina?Que paso con tu vestido?-empezó a preguntar Neal pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas,a Blanca por solo imaginarse esa escena y a Emma por qué estaba pasando mucha vergüenza.

-Ya lo hablaremos,cuando estemos más lejos-dijo Emma,intentando aguantar las ganas,de decirle unas palabras a su amigo.

-Como eres,Emma-suspiro Neal decepcionado,antes de temblar,al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-Oye,que yo no voy preguntándote,cómo te ha ido,cada vez que quedas con tu chico-intentó controlarse la rubia.

Neal,iba a decirle algo,cuando Blanca les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Chicos,tenemos que salir,de aqui lo mas pronto posible,antes de que Regina vuelva-les aviso Blanca,mientras que los dos asistieron con la cabeza.

-Gracias,Blanca-dijo Emma al saber que Blanda les iba ayudar esto.

La morena,solo sonrió como respuesta,antes de que los tres empezaron a correr. Y solo estaban a un metro de distancia de la habitación,que los separaba por una pared,cuando oyeron una voz,que hizo que se pusieran nerviosos.

-¿Emma?Donde estas?-pregunto la reina al otro lado de la pared,desilusionada por no haber encontrado a su amada en su cama.

-Chicos,hay que intentar hacer,el menor ruido posible - pidió Emma,mientras que los otros dos asienten con la cabeza.

Pasó más o menos un minuto,cuando oyeron la voz de la reina de nuevo,ahora nada contenta.

-¿Para que se ha vestido tan deprisa?-preguntó la morena,sin enterarse de nada..y después de formular esa pregunta,hizo un grito que les heló a todo ser que la escucho.

-Guardias,no dejéis que Emma y los dos payasos escapen-ordenó la morena muy enfadada-No te vas a librar de mi,princesa..no se que te ha pasado..pero lo superaremos juntas-juro la morena en voz alta,con intención que Emma la escucharía.

-Estupido,genio-se quejo Neal,al recordar que Regina,tenía un mensajero en el espejo.

-Y ahora,¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Blanca un poco preocupada.

-Chicos,a mi señal,empezamos a correr-les aviso la rubia,mientras que cada vez se ponía,nerviosa..Sabía, perfectamente que la reina les iba a pillar,pero no tenían otra manera de como salir del castillo ahora,ya que tenía que guardar su magia,para crear el portal.

-Una-susurro la rubia,mientras oía los pasos de tacón,era ahora o nunca.

-Dos-susurro de nuevo,al oír, las armaduras,moverse por los pasillos

\- y tres-susurro por última vez-¡ahora!

Los tres empezaron a correr como nunca antes,habían hecho.

-¡Ahí,están!-gritó una voz.

-¡Que no escapen!-gritó otra voz

-¡Vamos,chicos,hay que correr más!-les pidio Blanca,mientras corrian por los pasillos y eran perseguidos por los guardias.

-¡Los tenemos encima!-les aviso Neal,mientras intentaba correr más.

-¡De aquí,nadie se va ir,sin mi autorización!-habló una voz muy seria,mientras aparecía en un humo violeta ,haciendo que todos se pararan.

-Maldita,sea-murmuró Neal,al ver a la reina,en medio de los guardias y no estaba para nada contenta y algo le decía que si no tenían un plan,él y Blanca serían echados a las mazmorras y Emma,estaría vigilada por la reina a todas horas.

-Ya me parecía,que vosotros dos causariais problemas entre nuestra relación...se puede saber ¿que la habeis dicho,para que se quiera ir de mi lado?¡Vamos contestar!-exigio Regina,antes de invocar una bola de fuego-Hablar,antes de que os haga cantar,a la manera que me gusta a mi...es vuestra elección.

-Regina-intentó Emma,antes de sentir una mirada oscura de parte de la reina.

-Callate, Emma..no te metas,en esta conversación,te lo ordeno-dijo la soberana seriamente.

-¡No le digas eso,a Emma,no tienes derecho!-gritó Neal,antes de ser empujado a la pared.

-¡Cierra la boca,ladrón!. Si aún quieres vivir por más tiempo,mejor que cierres tu boca-le aviso la reina oscura-Yo ya sé que le tengo que decirle a mi mujer¡Es mía ,no tuya!

-¡Regina,ya basta!-gritó Emma,desesperada-Nadie tiene la culpa,lo que pasa es que tengo que volver al reino de donde había venido.

-No puedes volver,tu lugar está conmigo-dijo Regina muy segura-"Me da igual,de donde venga,Emma se queda aquí"

-Necesito volver,Regina,me necesitan-intentó convencerle Emma.

-¿Y yo, no?Me da igual,quien te necesite,te necesito Emma y mi respuesta es que jamas te iras de aquí -dijo Regina,aun sabiendo que sonaría un poco egoísta-"Me da igual,que suene egoista,Emma es mía y se quedará para siempre conmigo"

-Te lo suplico por favor,¡Déjame ir!-dijo Emma,ya quedándose sin ideas,para intentar convencer a la morena.

-Es que no entiendes,que te quiero tanto,que no puedo dejarte ir...te perdí una vez pero no dejaré que pase, por segunda vez-le prometió la morena con ojos brillantes,mientras empezaba a caminar a dirección de Emma-no me dejes por favor.

Casi todos se quedaron sorprendidos,de un segundo a otro,Emma afectaba mucho a la reina,ahora lo tenían muy claro.

-Lo siento mucho,pero es por el bien de todos-se lo aseguro Emma,mientras daba unos pasos para atrás,mientras que la reina se acercaba más.

-Pero no por mi bien-dijo la morena,agarrando los puños de los celos que tenía de la gente que tanto le preocupaba a su Emma ,que eran capaces de que la dejara, solo para ayudarles-Me da igual,que si tienes que irte por su bien ¡Yo ,soy tu reina y tu futura esposa,así que debes de hacerte caso!-terminó ella con una voz muy oscura..la evil queen que tenía dentro,había despertado otra vez-¡Guardias,llevaos a Blancanieves y a Neal a las mazmorras!

-¡No!-exclamó la rubia horrorizada,mientras que los guardias se acercaban para apresar a los que habían sido nombrados.

-No tienes,corazón,Regina..¡Jamas te lo perdonaré como te atrevas a tocar a Emma!-juro Blanca mientras intentaba huir de los guardias.

-¿Regina?Tu no te mereces,llamarme por ese nombre,para ti soy la reina-dijo la morena con voz gélida y oscura-Vamos Emma,tenemos que ir a desayunar e..

-Un no es un no,Regina-admitió la rubia con determinación,sin importarle que la había interrumpido.

La reina iba a decir algo,cuando derrepente aparecio Rumpelstiltskin

-Estaba vigilando,cómo le iba a Emma y a sus amigos,cuando e visto que os habéis pasado un poco su majestad-dijo el duende,antes que con un dedo empujara a todos los guardias,dejándolos sin conocimiento.

-¡No dejaré,que la alejes de mí!-dijo la reina,preparada para una pelea si hiciera falta.

-Para tu informacion,mi querida alumna,tu opinion no importa,Emma y Neal,deben de regresar de donde han venido-y al decir eso,el oscuro paralizó a la soberana,haciendo que no se pudiera mover.

-¡No,no dejaré que la alejes de mí!-dijo la morena mientras intentaba que el resto de su cuerpo se moviera,antes de empezar a soltar lágrimas al ver que Emma se acercaba al duende para que los llevara a la fortaleza del oscuro-Por favor,otra vez no.

-Nos volveremos a ver-admitió la rubia y antes de que los llevasen a la fortaleza,pudo oír el grito de la morena,quien gritaba su nombre.

Al llegar a la fortaleza,Rumpel,sacó un frasco que tenía en un cajón.

-Ya está todo listo,ahora es el momento de que os vayáis -dijo Rumpel,aun dolerle de tener que separarse de su hijo.

Emma com mucha concentración,creó un portal normal de color blanco.

-Nos volveremos a ver,Blanca-susurro Emma con lágrimas antes de abrazar a la morena quien estaba llorando-Gracias por todo.

Después que se separaran,Neal abrazo a la morena,antes de abrazar al oscuro.

-Te quiero papá-dijo Neal,aguantando las lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti,hijo-admitió el oscuro con lagrimas tambien.

Después de eso,los dos provenientes del futuro,miraron por última vez a sus padres,sin que Blanca supiera que era la madre de Emma en el futuro,y con una última sonrisa, regresaron a su tiempo.

Y en el mismo momento,Rumpelstiltskin con el frasco,hizo que todo volviera a estar como,antes que aparecieran Neal y Emma,haciendo que olvidarán que habían estado aquí.

**Continuará...**

**Ya solo queda un capitulo mas para decir adiós a esta historia,y haber si se me ocurre algo de la princesa cisne o del hombre lobo/Regina...que no se si va estar en el bosque encantado o la era moderna la historia.**

**Así que podeis decirme donde os gustaría que pasara mi nueva historia?Bosque encantado o era moderna? Espero que podáis responder en los comentarios y espero que os guste este capitulo.**

**Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por los comentarios! Y por seguir esta historia,que muchas veces,pensaba en dejarla!**

**Espero que os guste el último capítulo de Don't be afraid.**

**No me pertenecen erase una vez ni sus personajes,ya que o sino swan queen sin dudarlo sería canon y solo hago historias por divertirme y entretenerme a mí y a los lectores. **

**Don't be afraid**

**Capítulo 15**

Emma y Neal atravesaron el portal y se encontraron,en el cuarto de la primera nombrada,donde empezó su aventura.

-Hemos,vuelto-dijo Neal sonriendo antes de abrazar a la rubia

-Si,lo hemos hecho-contesto la rubia,también con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron abrazados,hasta que oyeron la puerta de Emma, abrirse.

-Neal,Emma,¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto una persona quien hizo que Emma se lanzará a abrazarla y que Neal las mirara con una sonrisa muy verdareda,ya que era muy bonito ver estas escenas.

-Hija,se puede saber¿ que te pasa?-se preocupó Blanca,mientras miraba a su hija,no estaba acostumbrada a que Emma la abrazara.

-Nada,mama,solo que,me apetece abrazarte-intentó calmarle Emma con una sonrisa sincera.

Blanca,casi lloro de felicidad al ver a su hija tan contenta e iba a abrazarla,cuando se fijó en el ropaje que llevaba,que lo recordó de haberla visto antes...

-Emma,hija,¿de donde has sacado ese camison?-preguntó la reina,mirando a su hija con curiosidad.

Emma bajó la mirada,hacia el camison que habia cojido a la reina en el pasado y se dio una bofetada mentalmente pensando, como se lo podía explicar a su madre,sin que se imaginara que la ex reina malvada de este tiempo,había hecho de las suyas antes de la boda.

-Mira,mama,lo que a pasado,es que...-empezó a ponerse nerviosa la rubia,sin saber qué decir,ya que no podía explicarle que había ido al pasado y todo el drama que hubo allí.

Neal al ver,lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo la rubia,se empezo a reir por lo bajo,para el siempre era divertido ver a su amiga tan nerviosa y enfrente de su madre lo era más,pero esa risita fue escuchado por Emma y Blanca.

-¿Que te hace gracia,Neal?-pregunto la morena,con curiosidad y sin entender nada.

-A mi, -se rió con más fuerza el caballero.

-"Esta me la vas a pagar,Neal"-pensó la rubia,lanzando fuego por la mirada y dándole un poco de rabia que eso,no afectaba a su amigo.

Neal aun asi,no le dio importancia de la mirada de su amiga y siguió riéndose para la desgracia de Emma, pero dejó de reírse al ver que Garfio entraba en la habitación.

-No estabas,en un viaje de exploración Garfio?-se quedó sorprendida la rubia,al ver al ex pirata de una mano.

-Si,rubita,pero al parecer,la reina oscura,nos ha dado unas vacaciones a mi y a la tripulación,antes de irnos a alta mar-le explicó el ex villano-Y he pensado en pasarlas con mi Neal.

-Garfio-se sonrojo el otro,al ver que el capitán no le quitaba ojo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo,amor?-preguntó el otro moreno,con ojos penetrantes mirando a su novio.

-Claro-respondió el más pequeño con una sonrisa,mientras avanzaba a su amor verdadero-Ya nos vemos,Emma y mi reina.

-Pasatelo bien,Neal-dijo Emma con diversión y un tono malvado en su voz-"Si,ya era hora,que Neal pasara por lo que me hace pasar,jamás te burles de Emma Swan jajaja"-pensó ella mientras que ahora Neal la miraba un poco de enfado,ya que ella era la que se estaba riendo ahora.

-Si nos disculpan,nos vamos-dijo educadamente Killian,antes de irse con su chico.

Cuando,Emma y Blanca se quedaron solas,se empezaron a reír.

-Me ha dado gracia la cara de Neal al ver a Killian,era tan mono-admite Blanca riendo y sonriendo a su hija,al verla tan feliz-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?-propuso ella

-Si,espera un poco afuera,ahora mismo voy-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

La morena,se fue del cuarto de la rubia y al irse,la rubia miro al espejo,donde su prometida la miraba desde ahí.

-Veo que estás muy contenta,querida..me alegro mucho- la morena.

-Si,estoy muy contenta y Regina-se paró Emma,mientras miraba a los ojos chocolate con intensidad.

-¿Dime?

-Gracias,por hacer esa pequeña travesura

-Ya era hora,que tu tambien,te rieras de ver a tu amigo muy nervioso-admitió la reina con un guiño,que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Bueno..es mejor que vaya a caminar con mi madre-suspiró la rubia,esta vez no sintiendo miedo al ver como su prometida,la miraba de arriba a bajo.

-Si,sera mejor,ya que o sino te voy a secuestrar,al verte tan -gruño ella.

-Calma tigre,ya tendrás una semana,para hacer lo que tu quieras-se lo aseguro la rubia.

-Si,lo se,espero que sobrevivas ese paseo con tu madre..puede llegar a ser un loro-se burló la ex villana.

-No cambiaras-suspiro la rubia-Nos vemos en una semana,mi reina.

-Hasta entonces,mi futura soberana-y con decir eso,la maga,se fue del espejo y Emma se fue a caminar con su madre.

Una semana después de la boda...

Emma estaba,mirándose en el espejo de su alcoba ,compartida con su esposa.

-No me lo puedo,creer que voy a tenerte,por una semana entera para mi,sola-sonrió la morena,mientras se acercaba por detrás,a su rubia.

-Espero que al regresar,pueda caminar-bromeo la nueva soberana.

-Tranquila,Emma,te voy a cuidar muy bien,no tengas miedo-susurró la morena,mientras le daba la vuelta,a la ojiverde.

-No tengo miedo-admitió la rubia,antes de unir los labios con los de la morena-"Ya no tengo,miedo,gracias a ti y a los demás"

**Fin**

**Otra historia que ha llegado a su fin,no se cuando empezare con la nueva historia o poner la continuación de la princesa cisne,pero espero que sea pronto.**

**Espero que habéis disfrutado de esta historia.**


End file.
